All I Needed Was You
by teresa
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, but I'm hoping it will turn out well. Part 13! COMPLETED!! Shippo gets over his issues and learns to trust in his feelings.
1. Letting it Show

This story is something that kind of came to me, but I'm hoping it will turn out really well.  We'll see.  I'm not really going to say where the plot is going, cause I'm kind of letting this one write itself.  I dedicate this story to my dear imouto-chan, Jade.  If you're reading this and you haven't read her Shippo-chan Rap, I highly recommend you check it out.  I laughed so hard I almost wet myself.  She has a lot of other really good stories too, but she doesn't get a lot of attention because she writes mostly about secondary characters.  It's kind of silly that because of that, she can have a beautifully written piece with less reviews than some random, badly written fic.  But my sis is no sell out!  Read her stuff! (shameless promotion now over)

Jade:  Harry and Dilly send you big slimy snail kisses!!!  I sing to them, but I bet they'd like your singing better.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 1

*****

_Into this night I wander,_

_  
it's morning that I dread,_

_  
Another day of knowing of_

_  
the path I fear to tread,_

_  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_  
I follow without pride,_

_  
Nothing stands between us here_

_  
and I won't be denied_

-Sarah McLachlan, _Possession_

----------

"I know that the only reason we're here is because Miroku is a liar, but I swear I could kiss him right now." Kagome smiled broadly at Sango as they both sat in the heated bath.  "I hate bathing in rivers, it's so cold.  I don't know how you've put up with it for so long.  This is so much better."

"I never had a choice, Kagome." Sango reminded the other girl.  "But you are right.  This is wonderful.  A girl could get used to it."

"Definitely." Kagome closed her eyes, letting the warmth sink into her tired limbs.  "And it's the best thing after a long day traveling on those hot, dusty roads."

"I feel like I could just sleep in this." Sango smiled.

"Don't.  I fell asleep in the bath once, and I looked like an old woman all day."  Kagome admitted, blushing.  "You get all pruney if you're in for too long.  It's not pretty."

"Ha!  I think you should tell that story to Inuyasha.  I'm sure he'd love to hear about you looking all wrinkly!" Sango teased, laughing at Kagome's sudden mortification.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him!  You wouldn't, Sango, would you?" Kagome asked.  Sango kept laughing for quite some time to see the panic on her friend's face.

"I wouldn't, but that look on your face was priceless." Sango told her.  Kagome gave her a mock glare and splashed some water at her.

"Don't tease me, you're no better than I am." She pouted.  Sango finally stopped laughing at this.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked, suddenly defensive.

"Oh, don't try the innocent act with me, Sango.  You may be able to pull it off with the guys, but I'm another woman.  I see the way you've been lately." It was now Kagome's turn to tease.

"Which way?" Sango scowled.

"Let me think…'Oh Miroku,'" Kagome pitched her voice high, making her eyes large and clasping her hands to her heart.  "'Don't you wander off like that, I was worried sick!  What if something happened to you?  Whatever would I do?'  Now who was it that said that, I wonder…" Kagome giggled.

"I…I don't sound like that." Sango blushed deep red.  "And besides, that doesn't mean anything.  I was just worried because he was missing and…I thought…um, that he was off getting himself hurt over some woman he wanted to bear his child."  Sango managed an almost passable expression of indignance.

"Really, so you were jealous then?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Of course—I mean, no!  No, why would I be?" Sango's blush returned and she tried to busy herself cleaning her hair.

"Sango, it isn't fair for you to keep secrets from me." Kagome pouted as she cleaned her own hair.  "_Everyone_ knows how I feel about Inuyasha, but you won't even tell me if you've got a thing for Miroku or not.  It isn't like I would tell anyone." She sighed as though saddened by the great lack of faith this implied.

"Kagome, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that…I'm not sure." Sango admitted.

"You're not sure if you like him that way?" Kagome immediately brightened.

"No, it's not that.  I…I know that I do.  I have for some time now, though I have no idea how I fell in love with such an arrogant, conceited man." Sango made a face.

"I know how you feel." Kagome smiled sympathetically at her friend.  "But hey, look at the bright side.  At least Miroku isn't hung up over some crazy walking lump of dirt.  You should tell him how you feel about him."  Kagome advised.

"But…I want to, it's just that I don't know if he'll be honest with me."  Sango explained.  "I wondered for a while if he'd say yes to me just because I was a woman, and that was all he cared about, but now I've realized that's not the problem.  He wouldn't do something like that.  Miroku may talk a lot, but that's all he does.  Talk."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that.  I never thought about it, but when you say it…I don't think he's ever been with a girl.  At not least while he's been with us."  Kagome nodded thoughtfully.  "So what _is_ the problem then?"

"I think…I think that the reason he's still alone isn't that no girls like him.  You see how popular he is with all the women, even when they find out how lecherous he is." Sango paused, mulling over her words carefully before speaking.  "I think he's afraid of hurting someone.  He does want to make sure that his line continues until Naraku is destroyed, but I think…Miroku just can't let himself get that close to a woman, because he may die someday soon…"

"And she'd be left alone." Kagome finished, nodding slightly at this.  After a moment, she sat up excitedly, "But we'll defeat Naraku!  So you two can be together and everything will turn out just fine.  You'll see.  It just _has_ to." She insisted.  Sango smiled warmly at her good friend.

"But Miroku won't believe that unless Naraku has died already.  And even though I believe we'll get the job done in time…we may not." Sango's face tightened at the thought.

"Then tell him how you feel.  Tell him now, Sango.  Don't wait."  Kagome was suddenly very serious.  "If…if we don't do it in time, then you should at least have _this_ time with him.  It may be all there is, and you should take advantage of it."

"You're right, Kagome." Sango admitted.  Now if she could only work up the nerve to do what she had to…

----------

"Miroku?" Sango closed the door behind her, going outside where Miroku was standing by himself staring at the sky.  At the sound of his name, the monk turned to her in surprise.

"You…called me Miroku." He stated after a surprised pause.

"Y…yeah, I know." She blushed slightly and hoped that he couldn't see it in the dark, though the moon was shining brightly.  "Can I…can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Miroku looked a bit concerned, but waved for her to stand next to him.  She only waited a moment before joining him, but as soon as she stood next to him, Sango felt the words she had planned to say flee from her mind.  She stared at her hands, feeling extremely foolish as Miroku waited for her to speak.  Finally, he sensed noticed that she was having trouble feeling at ease, and he returned his deep violet gaze to the skies.  "A full moon tonight." He stated simply.

"Yes." Sango agreed, feeling sillier by the moment.  Why couldn't she _say_ something?  Maybe she should just leave Miroku alone.

"I have always felt strangely at peace when I can look upon the full moon." Miroku told her, his voice soft.  "It is reassuring to know that though it isn't always visible, there are some things that will never disappear.  I know it's a bit silly to think of the moon in that way, but nothing in my life has ever been constant.  I live the life of a wanderer, and I suppose I always will.  But no matter where I go, it's there." He nodded up at the moon.  "I feel like maybe…maybe it will remember me when I've gone." Miroku's voice faded to a hoarse whisper, and Sango gasped at the sadness in his tone.

"Miroku, you speak as if no one else would remember you." She finally spoke up.  "But that's foolish and you know it.  You may not have a real family anymore…but neither do I.  It doesn't matter though, because I've somehow found this new family.  Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo…and you."  Sango suddenly realized that his violet eyes were looking straight into her very soul.  He could see all of her, it seemed.  Strangely, she found herself not caring.

"What are you saying, Sango?" Miroku asked softly.

"I care about you, Miroku.  All of us do.  You don't have to worry about disappearing, because you won't.  I wouldn't let you." Sango told him firmly.

"It's not something you can prevent, Sango."  Miroku told her.  "I'm beginning to think that no one can."

"Maybe not alone." Sango admitted.  "All the time you were trying to get Naraku, it was just you.  But now, it's all of us, and you have to admit that there have been times when we've almost defeated him.  We can win Miroku, you know we can."

"I know." He sighed, dropping his eyes.  "I just wonder if I'll still be here when it happens."

"Miroku…" Sango reached out to him, but stopped herself, only letting her hand rest on his arm.

"He wasn't much older than I am now when it happened." Miroku told her softly, and Sango knew he was speaking of his father.  "I'm only glad that my mother didn't have to be there when he finally went.  It might have killed her even if she hadn't been sucked in herself."

"Where was she?" Sango asked.

"She had died just that winter of a sickness." Miroku answered sadly, and Sango bit her lip in concern at his tone.  "At that time…when she died, he was ready to go.  It was only a matter of time for him.  When it took him, I think my father was looking forward to being with her again.  Near the end, he told me something."

"What did he tell you?" Sango asked, her tone soft as she stepped closer to hear his quiet voice.

"He told me that he didn't want me to be cursed for my whole life, waiting for death to come.  He said that he'd wanted to save me from that, but that he didn't think he could.  He said that if I ever did anything, I would protect my son from the same fate as his father and himself."  Miroku told her.

"Is that why you worry so much?" Sango suddenly understood.  "It isn't just that you fear your own death, you don't want to let your father down."

"It's not just that, anymore." Miroku admitted, his voice becoming almost inaudible so she had to lean in to catch the words.  "I'm afraid that I might leave you before I can tell you everything."

"Everything?" Sango felt her face suffuse with heat.  When had she gotten so close to him?

"I need to tell you, Sango…" Miroku lifted a hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face, "I need to tell you before it's too late…but I don't know if I should."

"If…if it's important…you should say it." Sango suddenly felt the need to tell him what she'd been unable to say earlier.

"I want you to know…" Miroku licked his lips slightly.

"I needed to tell you…" Sango fumbled with kimono before suddenly feeling a burst of courage.

"I'm in love with you!" Both of them yelled at the same time, as though it was the only way they could say what they needed to.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Inuyasha called from inside the house.  Miroku and Sango didn't hear the angry hanyou, though.  They were staring at each other, and to them, there was nothing else.

"Sango, I never thought…" Miroku began, pulling her into an embrace.

"I felt the same way?  I thought you wouldn't let me love you.  I thought you'd be afraid, but I had to try."  Sango told him.

"For the longest time, I said nothing for just that reason.  But I can't take it anymore.  I need you, Sango." Miroku admitted, tilting her face up so that burgundy orbs met violet in a locking gaze.

"I love you, Miroku.  I have for so long.  Please don't hide from me anymore." She entreated.

"I don't think I can." Miroku admitted.  "It's too late."  And with those words, he closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a sweet, soft kiss.

*****

The End (Of Part 1, that is)


	2. The Talk

I know how confused any of my regular readers must be right now.  "What, Teresa's updating so fast?  Is the world coming to an end?"  No, but as I said, I'm writing this for Jade, and she really wanted a new part, and I just can't hold out against her.  I just can't.  I'm soooo weak.  So sue me!  No, no don't really!  Please, I'm already so poor!  Send me money, please???  Whatever, on with the story.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 2

*****

_Anyone perfect must be lying._

_Anything easy has it's cost._

_Anyone plain can be lovely._

_Anyone loved can be lost._

--Barenaked Ladies _Falling for the First Time_

"Miroku, don't you wish it would always stay this way?" Sango asked as the couple sat together in front of the fire.

"How do you mean, Sango?" he asked, offering her some of the stew that was cooking.  She took the bowl graciously and shrugged.

"I don't know.  At times like this, can't you just feel for a moment like we're just normal people and that we don't have to worry about the Shikon no tama or Naraku or any of it?  It seems almost like we're a family." Sango told him softly as he handed a bowl to Kagome and then to Shippo who nearly spilled it all over himself in his excitement for supper.

"We are a family." He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her to pull her close, "Remember?"

"Would you two just go off in the bushes and get it out of your systems?" Inuyasha growled in disgust as he took the bowl Miroku offered.  "Honestly, it's disgusting watching two humans in heat."

"In heat?" Shippo jumped up in Inuyasha's lap, his eyes wide with curiosity.  "What's that mean?  Are they too close to the fire?  Is it gonna cook them up like the stew?"  Sango and Miroku laughed as the blood drained completely from Inuyasha's face.

"Well, aren't you going to tell him, Inuyasha?" Sango asked in her most innocent tone.

"You tell him!" Inuyasha ordered frantically.

"No, you're the one who said it, you have to explain it." Kagome told him, trying her best to look solemn.

"No way!" Inuyasha practically yelped, shoving Shippo away frantically.  "Just forget I said anything, Shippo."

"But why?" Shippo's wide green eyes turned first to Inuyasha and then to Kagome.  "Why won't he tell me?"

"Because he doesn't know what he's talking about." Kagome giggled at the look of rage that Inuyasha shot her at these words.  "It doesn't matter, Shippo-chan.  Inuyasha's an idiot.  Humans don't go into heat.  When they fall in love," she glared at Inuyasha, "it's for much longer than with youkais who only care when the mood takes them."

"Huh?" Shippo's brow furrowed in confusion.  "So…it means that they're in love?  Why didn't he just say that?"

"Because, idiot, that's not what it means." Inuyasha crossed his arms and pointedly avoided Kagome's eyes.  "It means they want to make lots of babies."

"How?" Shippo asked, sitting down and wagging his tail slightly, excited that he was learning something that was obviously important.  Otherwise, there wouldn't have been such a fuss over it.

"You…don't know?" Inuyasha blanched.  Sango and Kagome collapsed in fits of laughter while Miroku tried unsuccessfully to look like he wasn't hearing any of this.

"How would he know, Inuyasha?  He doesn't have any parents to tell him." Kagome managed to stop laughing and watched Inuyasha just as expectantly as Shippo was.  "Now go ahead and finish what you started.  Tell him how you make babies, Inuyasha."

"Feh!  Why doesn't Miroku explain it!  He's the expert!" Inuyasha refused the order.  Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gave him a sweet smile that was frighteningly innocent.

"Well, if you won't tell him, I'll go home." She picked up her bag.  "Hojou wanted to take me to the movies tomorrow anyway."

"That damn human again!  Don't let him near you!  All he wants is—" Inuyasha glanced down at Shippo, who was eagerly listening to his words, hoping to learn something else new.

"What does he want?" Kagome asked, blinking blue-grey eyes innocently.

"Fine, I'll tell him.  But I'm not doing it in front of you!" Inuyasha growled, obviously not best pleased with this situation.

"Don't get so upset, Inuyasha.  If you were more polite, none of this would have ever happened." Sango teased the hanyou.

"It's your fault for being so…you know!"  Inuyasha growled again and yanked at Kagome's bag.  "Gimme that."

"What for?  It's my bag." She pulled back even though she really was no match for him.  She could always sit him if need be.

"I need something in it if I'm gonna do this." Inuyasha yanked back on the bag and rummaged through it before pulling out Shippo's beloved paper and crayons.

"Crayons…you aren't going to…" Kagome was shocked at the idea of Inuyasha drawing out how babies were made.

"I can't get him to understand any other way." Inuyasha told her grumpily, picking up Shippo by the tail and made his way out of the camp.  "Come on, we need to get this over with."

Once he was gone, Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango.  "I'm sorry he's so rude, you two.  Hopefully he'll learn his lesson."

"One thing's for sure, I don't think Shippo-chan will ever forget _his_." Sango shook her head.  "Just imagine having someone like Inuyasha teach you where babies come from.

"I better keep an eye on them to make sure poor Shippo-chan isn't scarred for life." Kagome told them, making her way after the boys.  She stopped behind a tree when she spotted them and watched as Inuyasha showed Shippo a crude sketch of a girl and a boy in a sunny field.  It looked like something Souta drew when he was five.  Kagome barely held back another fit of giggles.

"So there's two of them, and the man decides that the woman is pretty and he wants to kiss her." Inuyasha explained.  Kagome stuffed a hand in her mouth as tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks.  Inuyasha had just switched to a new picture in which the boy had hearts in his eyes and the girl looked angry.  "But women aren't easy to understand like that.  They can't just let the man kiss them, so they call him names and hit him and make fun of him all the time because she knows that that way, the man just wants to kiss her more so that maybe she'll shut up and be nice."

"Like Kagome and you?" Shippo asked, and Kagome had to quell a gasp.

"Feh!  Who said I wanted to kiss her?  You aren't paying attention.  Just pretend it's Sango and Miroku.  Remember how she used to be mean to Miroku?" Inuyasha explained.

"I guess, but it's easier to think of Kagome and you because that's who the pictures look like, I think." Shippo pointed at the green uniform the girl was wearing and the red outfit on the boy.

"Whatever, but that's not who it is, and you better not repeat any of this to anyone, got it?" Inuyasha growled and Shippo nodded.  Inuyasha switched to his next picture, in which both of the people seemed to be angry.  "So then, the man gets angry that the woman is treating him like an idiot, so he gets angry with her too and starts to act the same way as her because he thinks she hates him, so he can't have her anyway.  And it's fun to make fun of women." Inuyasha confided, and Kagome had to resist the urge to pelt him with stones.  Inuyasha switched to a new picture with what was supposed to be the two people kissing.  "Now, after the woman is sick of being teased, she gives up and lets the man kiss her.  This is when the man decides he wants to make a baby."

"Doesn't the woman want one too?" Shippo was concerned.

"Of course she does.  She can't resist doing what the man says, and since he wants to make a baby, so does she." Inuyasha showed a new picture where there was a dream bubble with a baby in it coming from the two people's heads.

"I don't think that's really how it works." Shippo spoke skeptically.

"You don't?" Inuyasha challenged.  "But you said you didn't know."

"I know, but I don't think Kagome would just agree with everything you said just because you kissed her.  You kissed Kikyo, and she tried to kill you." Shippo pointed out.

"Kikyo doesn't count.  She's not even a real person.  She's dead.  And this isn't Kagome and I.  It's Sango and Miroku.  Haven't you noticed that she's a lot nicer to him now?" Inuyasha pointed out triumphantly.

"Yeah, but she still hits him when he looks at other girls." Shippo shot back.

"It doesn't matter.  Anyway, they BOTH want a baby, so…" Inuyasha held up a new picture of a house with lots of hearts around it.  Kagome again had to choke down her laughter.  "They go sleep in a bed together and they kiss a lot until _this_ happens." He held up a new picture of the woman and man holding hands.  The woman looked like a balloon.

"Agh, is she going to explode?" Shippo asked in a worried tone.

"No, you idiot.  She's pregnant, and inside her there's a baby." Inuyasha explained, suddenly looking all around him suspiciously.  "Someone's here." He told Shippo.

"Youkai?" Shippo jumped up as Kagome hid as low down as she could, knowing Inuyasha would be angry if he knew she was spying on him.

"No…it's nothing.  I just thought I smelled someone for a moment…" Inuyasha looked around once more before picking his last picture up.  Kagome didn't dare peek, but she listened as he finished his lecture.  "After a while, the baby comes out and then they're a family." He explained.  "This is what everyone does, so it's a good thing I explained it to you so you didn't have to find out in a scary way."  Inuyasha told Shippo and Kagome smiled fondly at the rough tenderness he was showing the kitsune.

"How did you find out?" Shippo wanted to know.

"My mother told me." Inuyasha answered seriously.  "Now let's get back before the others wonder where we are."

"Okay, thanks for telling me all that stuff, Inuyasha." Shippo answered.  "But why didn't anyone want to tell me?"

"Because it's kind of hard to explain.  They thought I couldn't do it right." Inuyasha answered, pride thick in his voice as they disappeared down the path toward camp.  "I showed them."

Once they were out of sight, Kagome got up and went to where the pictures were lying forgotten.  She spotted the last one and picked it up.  It was a picture of the man and the woman holding a baby between them and smiling.  There was a big heart above their heads.  It was terribly cute.  Kagome wondered if anyone would notice if she stole the pictures.  "I knew I smelled you!" Inuyasha's voice made Kagome jump up, dropping the picture and hurriedly brushing the dirt off her knees.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to spy, I just wanted to make sure…you weren't showing Shippo-chan anything ecchi." She explained nervously.  He must be so angry with her.

"How long were you there, then?" Inuyasha demanded.  "Did you hear all of it?  Including Shippo's stupid comments?"

"Uh…yes, I did." Kagome blushed.  "I heard all of it."

"Well?" Inuyasha stuck his chest out in pride.  "Didn't I do a good job of explaining it to a little kid?" he asked.

"Is that what your mother told you?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to use pictures.  She just talked about my father and her." Inuyasha answered.

"You really did do well.  I was impressed." Kagome picked up one of the pictures, the one with the angry girl and boy.  "You know, they do kind of look…"

"Don't even say it.  I didn't do that on purpose.  I just…just drew two people." Inuyasha explained.

"Why didn't you draw Sango and Miroku?" she asked simply.

"Oh…um, I couldn't get Miroku's robe right." He answered lamely.

"Really?  It isn't that hard.  I'll show you."  She picked up the paper and the crayons, sitting down and scribbling a bit.  She produced a passable sketch of the monk.  "See?"

"Oh, I couldn't remember how they folded, I thought it was like this." Inuyasha sat in front of her and leaned over the paper for a few moments before letting her see his work.  Kagome burst into giggles.  "What?"

"You can't draw at all." She told him.  "It's so cute!"

"Shut up, it's not cute.  You can't draw either." He pointed to her rough picture of Miroku.

"I know, but I still think it's funny." Kagome told him.

"It is a little funny, isn't it?" Inuyasha looked around at the pictures and picked up the kissing one.  "I can't imagine the torture I'd go through if Sesshomaru found these." He shook his head ruefully.

"It's strange how you can be so different now than when I met you." Kagome commented as she helped him gather up all the pictures.

"I'm no different at all, you just didn't know me." Inuyasha spoke defensively.

"Maybe, but I think you seem a lot different." Kagome told him.  "It made me smile when you were acting so nice to Shippo-chan just then."

"I…I was just doing what you said." He told her, flushing.

"I know.  Thank you." Kagome smiled warmly at him.  "Now, lets get back to camp.  I just have to show these to Sango."

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Wouldn't I?" Kagome darted ahead on the path with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

*****

The End (Of Part 2, That Is)


	3. For the Best

And so I have returned!  Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, it really helps me get work done on this story.  Also, it really helps that I got something really cool in the mail yesterday!  Wait until Jade finds out, her head will explode with excitement.  Oh, I'm so pleased.  _And_ as if that's not all good enough, I got to go eat sushi yesterday.  Mmm mmm!  Oishikatta desu yo!  Alright then, let's get this story written!

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 3

*****

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me 

-Creed _One Last Breath_

"Has anyone seen Miroku?" Sango asked her traveling companions that evening as they ate comfortably inside the richest house in town.  "He's been gone for a while, and I need to talk to him about something."

"I thought he was off purifying the house." Kagome spoke before taking another mouthful of food.

"He probably found some woman to ogle over." Inuyasha guessed, snorting right before Kagome reached over and stole his chopsticks.  "Eh?  What'd you do that for, woman?"

"Because, that was totally uncalled for and you know it." Kagome told him pointedly, waving the chopsticks at him.  "Miroku's not like that anymore, and you shouldn't say things like that in front of Sango.  You shouldn't make a girl worry like that."

"I don't care, gimme my chopsticks back!" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms.

"Not until you apologize." Kagome insisted.

"I won't!" he replied stubbornly.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Sango assured the other woman.  "It's not like anyone takes anything Inuyasha says about relationships seriously."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah," Shippo added from where he was sitting in Kagome's lap, eating noodles one at a time.  "He can't even decide between Kikyo and Kagome-chan."  Shippo rolled his eyes as though this was as silly as someone not being able to choose between a snake pit or a wealthy home.  Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune, but he was too busy slurping up a noodle to notice.

"Exactly." Sango nodded before turning to leave, "I'll be right back.  I'm just going to see where he's gone to."

"See, she doesn't trust him either!" Inuyasha pointed out as she left.  Sango made out the sound of Kagome throwing something at him and the dog demon going into another of his rages.  He was such a child sometimes.  Suddenly, Sango spotted the master of the house just down the hall, and she raised her speed to meet him.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen the priest?" she asked politely.

"Since the purification?  No, I can't say that I have.  He just wandered off, looking as though he had something on his mind."  The man answered, pointing down the hall.  "He headed out that way, if it helps at all."

"It does, thank you very much for your help sir."  Sango answered graciously before heading down the hall, her mind bubbling with questions.  Was something wrong?  Was he keeping something from her?  Why had he gone off by himself?  As she wandered down the twisting halls, she wondered if Miroku was even on the estate at all, but just as the thought struck her, she rounded a corner and saw him just outside, looking at the night sky.  Just then, she noticed the full moon.  _I should have known._  She smiled slightly, glad that she'd found him and that nothing appeared to be pressingly troublesome.  Quietly, she opened the door and stepped out to join him.

"We just keep meeting like this." She teased him unsurely, noting his troubled face.  He turned and offered her a pained smile.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding a bit wistful as he stared at her fondly.

"That time…it was only six months ago, but it's almost like we've been this way forever." Sango sighed, trying to think of how to say what needed to be said while worrying about that look in Miroku's eyes.  She stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and going up on tiptoe to kiss his lips.  Oddly, he stiffened in her arms and pulled away.

"Please don't." he asked her, and she looked closer at his violet eyes, strangely shiny in the moonlight.  Was Miroku…crying?

"Miroku…what is it?" Sango asked, letting her arms drop back to her sides.  "Did something happen?"

"No, that's just it.  Nothing's happening, and if nothing does happen…" Miroku looked down at his hand, knowing he didn't need to finish his sentence.

"What are you saying?  Are you saying that you still don't believe?" Sango's voice was fiercely determined.

"I'm saying that it will be over soon.  I can sense it…and I don't want to hurt you, so…I think we should stop…being the way we are." Miroku's voice was choked up and Sango caught a glimpse of something sparkling on his face.  He _was_ crying.

"Miroku, that's stupid.  You think I won't miss you if we just call it quits now?  Do you think that'll make it easier for me?" Sango grabbed his robes tightly in two fists, forcing him to face her.  "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Stop Sango, please.  This is the only thing I can do for you at this point.  It was stupid of me to give in to my desires.  I should have just stayed away from you." He told her, pain thick in his voice.

"But Miroku, I love you!  I thought you…" she waited for him to reply, letting her words fade.

"I can't.  I just can't be with you, Sango.  It's wrong." He told her, turning around and pulling out of her grasp.

"How is it wrong, you idiot monk?  How is it wrong to want to be with someone you love?" Sango was crying now, tears flowing down her cheeks as she leaned against his unresponsive back, occasionally hitting it in hopes of a reaction.  "How is it wrong?  Tell me!"

"Just stop Sango.  It's over.  It's better this way." He told her, his voice soft.

"It is _not_!  It isn't!  Don't give me that shit!  Why won't you listen to me?" she sobbed hopelessly.

"I can't love you anymore.  I can't let you love me."  He told her in a voice that was aiming for cold, but came out somewhat shaky.

"No!  Don't say that!  Why?  Why?" she demanded, the fight beginning to drain from her.

"Are you done yet?" he asked patiently.  Sango's eyes widened in anger at the almost emotionless voice he was addressing her with.

"Bastard!  How can you take this so lightly?  Damn you!"  Sango hit him once more for good measure before storming off, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Sango." He sighed quietly after she had gone, staring with worry at his hand.  It wouldn't be long now.  He'd had no choice.

----------

"Don't eat with your hands, that's disgusting!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  They were still in the middle of the argument that had started with Inuyasha's tactless comment about Miroku's fidelity.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do?  You have my chopsticks, bitch!" he yelled back.

"Don't call Kagome-chan mean names, stupid dog-breath!" Shippo intervened momentarily, pointing menacingly at the angry hanyou.  Inuyasha growled and threw a meat dumpling at the kitsune.

"You stay out of this, spoiled brat!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Shippo, who promptly returned the gesture.  Kagome sighed in irritation.

"You're such a child, Inuyasha.  Here, take your chopsticks and leave Shippo-chan alone." She handed him the utensils and Inuyasha promptly gave her and Shippo a smug grin.

"Ha, I win!" he told them, triumphantly finishing off his dinner.

"He's so childish." Shippo told Kagome.  She nodded just as the door opened and Sango came back in.  Kagome turned to the other woman, glad to have a reason to talk about something other than Inuyasha's ridiculously immature behavior.

"Sango-chan did you find…" just then, Kagome noticed that Sango's eyes were red and puffy, her face wearing a look of mixed anger and sadness.  "What happened?  Is everything all right?"

"What the hell's going on?" Inuyasha asked in a much less delicate manner.  Kagome shot him a warning look as she rose to go hug the other woman, who promptly began crying on her shoulder.

"Sango-chan, calm down, come on, let's go for a walk and you can tell me what's wrong, okay?"  Kagome suggested, sighing in relief when Sango nodded slightly and pulled away, wiping her face and pointedly avoiding Inuyasha's curious yellow eyes.  Kagome gave him a final admonitory glance before leaving with Sango beside her.  For a few minutes, they just walked, but then Sango turned to Kagome, stopping and giving her a look of desperation.

"Do you think Miroku loves me?" Sango asked.  "Doesn't he seem to care for me?"

"He has been a lot happier since you two got together." Kagome answered, not all that surprised that Miroku was the cause of her tears.  Men were good at making women cry.  It was almost a skill.  "Why do you ask?"

"He doesn't want me anymore." Sango answered flatly, looking down at her feet to avoid Kagome's searching eyes.

"What are you talking about?  He's crazy about you, Sango-chan.  It's obvious that he's wanted you since you first met." Kagome told her friend in a reassuring voice.  "Don't you see the way he looks at you all the time?  It's gotten even more obvious how much he cares ever since you've been together."

"He said we shouldn't…be together anymore.  He said it'll be too hard on me when he goes."  Sango told Kagome, sniffling.  "He's afraid, Kagome-chan.  He says that it won't be long before he…goes."  Tears welled up in Sango's eyes and she shook her head frantically.  "What should I do, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh, Sango, I'm sorry." Kagome hugged the other girl comfortingly.  "I don't know what he thinks he's doing, but I can assure you that Miroku still wants you.  I'm sure this will all pass once you let him realize what an idiot he is."

"But look how long you've been waiting for Inuyasha to realize _he's_ an idiot.  It's not going anywhere!" Sango sniffled again.

"True, but Miroku's a lot smarter than Inuyasha.  He's also less stubborn, so don't worry about it." Kagome smiled slightly, hoping to cheer Sango up.

"Do you think?" Sango asked, fidgeting nervously.  Kagome eyed her curiously.

"Yes, of course." Kagome assured her, but Sango was still fidgeting.  "Sango-chan, is that _all_ you wanted to tell me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, there might be something else…complicating the situation." Sango admitted.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.  Sango looked around to make sure no one was nearby before leaning in to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"I'm pregnant." She told her friend, causing Kagome to squawk in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked.  Down the hall, the door to the room that Shippo and Inuyasha were in opened, and both of them rushed out, looking around for any threats.  Noticing there were none, Shippo turned around and went back in the room, but Inuyasha was upset that he'd been alarmed by nothing.

"What the hell is going on down there?  Why do you need to scream?" he demanded.  Kagome gave him an extremely authoritative glare that Sango was suddenly glad was not being aimed at her.

"Inuyasha.  Go.  Now." She told him coldly.  Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to say something, but Kagome's eyes froze the words in his throat.  He turned around and went back to the room, muttering under his breath indignantly.  Kagome then returned her attention to Sango, her face turning to one of complete disbelief.  "You can't be." She hissed quietly.

"I am.  I've missed three cycles now, and I'm usually as regular as the moon's cycles.  There can only be one explanation." Sango confided.

"But…I didn't know that you…and he…had…you know." Kagome sputtered in confusion.

"Come on, this is Miroku we're talking about." Sango reminded her.  "Not that I didn't want to as well, so don't assume that I only did it to make him happy."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!  You're such a sneak." Kagome waved her finger.  "And why didn't you say something when you missed the first cycle?"

"I wanted to be sure." Sango explained.  "But now I am.  You see, that's what I wanted to talk to Miroku about."

"You told him and he broke up with you?" Outrage flashed in Kagome's eyes.  "How completely irresponsible."

"No, that's the thing.  I…didn't get a chance to tell him.  He still doesn't know, and I can't tell him _now_.  It would sound like I was trying to use the baby to make him stay with me."  Sango explained.

"Well it's _his_ baby.  He ought to do something about it.  Maybe if he knew, he'd stop acting like such a child."  Kagome supposed.

"I don't think men _ever_ stop acting that way.  Look at Inuyasha, and how long has _he_ been alive?" Sango quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, that's true, but they do age differently than humans." Kagome commented.  "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know.  In a few months, it'll be too obvious to try and hide from him.  What if he hasn't come to his senses by then?  What am I supposed to do?  Pretend it's not his?"

"Like he'd be stupid enough to believe that."  Kagome rolled her eyes.  "And the thing of it is that with you…in that condition, I really don't think you should keep traveling with us.  I mean, what if something happened to you?  Is it really okay for you to risk the baby?"

"But…I fight with you guys!" Sango protested.

"I know, and you do help a lot, but the fact of the matter is that once you've become…further along, you really won't be fit to travel.  And then you'll have to leave to someplace safe, anyway.  I think the best course of action here is for you to go back to Kaede's village and stay with her.  You should leave tomorrow, and act like the reason is because of Miroku.  That way, no one will ask any questions, Miroku won't find out, and you'll be safe."  Kagome finished.  "I think that's really all we can do right now."

"You know, I kind of expected that Miroku wouldn't want me to keep fighting when he found out, but you?"  Sango scowled slightly, pausing to think.  "But I have to admit that you're right.  It's really the best solution to this problem."

"Then it's decided?"  Kagome asked and Sango nodded sullenly.  "Okay, but don't say anything until we all set off tomorrow.  It'll be a lot more dramatic.  Miroku might even go after you!" Kagome stated in excitement, and Sango smiled slightly, although she doubted that it would be that easy to bring the monk to his senses.  Looking down at her still flat stomach, Sango sighed heavily.  _What are we going to do now?_

****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)


	4. Too Late Now

I just ate like a billion cranberry flavored Jelly Bellies and I have this huge stock of mint chocolate chip cookies, so it looks like it's about time to start a new chapter here!  Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this part up, but to be completely fair, I've been alternating new chapters between this and the other two fics I'm currently in the middle of.  Oh, my life is so busy sometimes!  Anyway, special message to Jade here cause I can use my space however I want!  Jade, I swear your stuff is in the mail.  It should be there by Monday or Tuesday by the latest.  I'm STILL not done with the CD's, but we both know how demanding certain otoko no baka are of Teresa's time and CD stuff.  Kick him in the head for me.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 4

*****

_We expect her gone for some time,_

_I wish her safe from harm._

_To find yourself in a foreign land_

_Another refugee outsider refugee._

_How's it feel she's coming up roses?_

_How's it feel she's coming up sweet?_

_How's it feel when it's all in spite of you?_

How's it feel when she's out of your reach? 

-Bush _The People That We Love_

Sango woke up with a groan as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her.  Clenching her eyes shut and curling up in a warm ball, Sango hoped that the nausea would pass, but it only continued to build until she was on her feet, running to the nearest door and leaning over the balcony to empty her stomach's contents all over the ground.

"Good morning." The master of the house greeted her, glancing down at the still steaming pile on the ground as though it was something he saw every morning.  "Feeling well?"

"Not exactly." Sango answered weakly.  "Would you have any sort of herbs for someone with nausea?"

"I'm no healer, but my wife is one of the best for miles around.  Why don't you come with me?" he asked her, his wrinkled brow moving as he smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you very much, sir." Sango did the best curtsy she could manage before following the man back to his quarters where his wife was just finishing her breakfast.

"My dear, this girl seems to be a bit under the weather.  Could you see to her?"  The old man asked his wife.

"Of course I can, dear.  That's my job, isn't it?" the woman smiled kindly, her long white hair falling gracefully over her aged but proud shoulders as she waved her husband out of the room and brought Sango over to sit with her.  "Now what seems to be the problem, my girl?"

"I've been having these spells of nausea…"  Sango blushed, wondering how to finish her explanation.

"Are you pregnant?" the old woman asked calmly.

"What!  How'd…how did you know?" Sango asked after overcoming her initial shock.  The old woman smiled gently and reached over to pat her hand before she rose to go over to a shelf stocked with all sorts of herbs and medicines Sango had never seen.

"Almost every girl who isn't married yet is carrying a child acts exactly the way you did just then." She explained as she snatched up a few jars and came back with a small empty jar as well to mix the medicine in.  "It's hard to be in that sort of a situation, with no one to watch out for your child and yourself.  The women are always very nervous and a bit scared."

"Yes, I'm sorry for not simply telling you, but you see, it's a secret.  Only the girl I'm traveling with knows.  I told her last night." Sango explained.

"A woman in your condition shouldn't be traveling.  I saw your weapon as well.  You're a warrior, aren't you?  It's surprising that you've allowed this to happen to you."  The old woman spoke in a soft tone as she mixed the medicine carefully.

"It's not as simple as all that, though.  I've been drinking the tea my mother taught me to make to prevent such a thing, but I suppose it doesn't always work, does it?" Sango sighed.  She didn't really know this woman, but she felt she could trust someone who had seen so many others in situations similar to her own.  "And the father…he's one of the men I travel with, yet he doesn't want me anymore.  He doesn't even know about my condition yet, and I can't bring myself to tell him right away."

"It can be a painful decision, but it is better to face adversity yourself than to face it with someone who has been forced by obligation to stand beside you.  If he does not want to be there, you're better off alone."  The old woman told her charge rising to pour some tea for Sango.  "But it is his responsibility and it is his child.  Someday he should know that much at least."

"I know, but it's so hard.  I think he might want me still, but he's denying his own feelings because he's such an idiot." Sango sighed.  "I wonder if he'll ever come to his senses."

"Which one is the father?  Not the youkai, is it?" the old woman smiled as Sango made a face at the suggestion.  "Good.  He's already found someone else."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The boy is almost dangerously preoccupied with your friend.  He does everything but drool all over her, and he's not far from that.  Haven't you seen it?  Did she reject him?" the old woman wanted to know.  "I noticed that they sleep separately."

"No, he rejected her." Sango smiled.  Too bad Kagome hadn't been here for that comment.  It likely would have put her on cloud nine all day long.

"Men are strange creatures.  No matter how wise you think I am, I have yet to fully understand _those_ ones." The old woman smiled kindly as Sango quickly finished her tea.  "I hope that helps your stomach for the time being.  And take this as well." She handed the little jar to Sango.  "Mix this much with your food at every meal and it should keep the nausea away." The woman indicated a small amount with her fingers. "It isn't poisonous at all, so it's okay if you take too much, but it would be a waste." The woman finished her explanation and rose to guide Sango to the door.  "I wish you luck with your future."

"Thank you very much.  You are a kind woman." Sango told her, smiling softly and for a moment, the kindness made her forget about her situation, but as she rounded a corner, she saw Miroku walking toward her.

"Sango!  I heard that you were sick." Miroku told her, looking extremely upset.

"What matter of yours is it?" she asked him icily, still not ready to forgive him for the previous night no matter how worried he seemed to be.  "You're done with me, remember?"

"Sango…I didn't mean for you to be hurt…" Miroku told her lamely.

"You should have put some more thought into it then!" Sango snapped before storming away, fighting down the tears she felt threatening.  What did he think he was doing, playing with her feelings that way?

"Sango!" Miroku turned to chase her, but she ran back to the room, where Shippo and Inuyasha were waiting for Kagome to repack the last few things in her bag.  Miroku pursed his lips at the wary look on Kagome's face as well as the curious looks of the two youkai to see both of them come running into the room.  "Sango, we need to talk." He told her urgently.  Sango explicitly ignored him.

"Kagome-chan, I think it's time to go." Sango told the other woman, her voice only holding a slight waver.  Kagome raised her eyebrows, searching Sango's eyes momentarily before agreeing.

"Yes, I'm ready.  Let's get this over with." Kagome sighed leaving her bag to one side as she rose and walked over to the other woman, pulling her into a strong hug.  "Take Kirara with you so that you'll be safe." Kagome insisted as Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked on with varying levels of confusion.  "Good luck."

"I'll be just fine, Kagome-chan.  You know very well I can take care of myself." Sango told her dear friend, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.  "You look as if you'll never see me again!  Stop that."

"You're right.  I'm sure I'll see you again." Kagome gave her friend a strong smile and patted her on the back.

"Are you leaving us?" Shippo could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Yes, I am, Shippo-chan." Sango told him, "But you'll see me again soon, I promise.  I won't just leave you."

"But what if something happens!  You can't leave!" Shippo tugged at her leg insistently.

"I'm sorry Shippo-chan, but I have to go take care of some things." Sango explained vaguely.  "I'll see you as soon as I can, but it may be a while."

Inuyasha glanced at a miserable looking Miroku and then back to Sango.  Kagome cast him a look of warning, and he chose his words carefully.  "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you."  Sango smiled as she set down the small kitsune who had insisted on a hug before she left.

"Where will you go?" Miroku finally asked.  The words were innocent enough, but the tone was layered with emotion.

"That's none of your concern." Sango told him coldly.  Shippo suddenly decided he had a brilliant plan.

"Hey Miroku-sama!  Kiss her!  Kiss her and then she'll be nice to you again and she'll stay if you ask."  Shippo told him enthusiastically.  It was a good thing Inuyasha had taught him how this type of thing worked.  Kagome suddenly picked him up and shushed him.

"Not now, Shippo-chan."  Kagome whispered in his ear.  "Miroku-sama can't stop her."

"I can't, can I?" Miroku spoke up, his tone wavering.  Kagome sighed at the stupidity of all of this.  It was obvious he was still crazy about her, and she knew that Sango was right.  If he knew about the baby, he'd give up trying to run from his feelings.  But Kagome respected Sango's decision to make sure Miroku chose her without any sort of persuasion like that.

"Can you?" Sango quirked a dark eyebrow, lifting her oversized boomerang and draping it easily over her back.  "I don't think you have the guts." She hissed as she walked by him.  "Wouldn't you think it's better this way?  Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked him.  Shippo, thoroughly confused, looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha for an explanation.  Kagome pursed her lips and Inuyasha only shook his head slightly.  Shippo would never understand adults, they were so strange sometimes.

"Sango, please don't do this to me." Miroku's brow furrowed with conflicting emotions.

"Those words didn't work before when I used them, and they won't work now.  I have to go." Sango glared at him.  "There are things more important to me than being here with an idiot like you right now."

"Sango…" Miroku's eyes widened in shock at her words.  "I never meant for you to hate me."

"And I never meant to be with you in the first place, but there are some things we can't change." Sango told him in a weary voice before turning to an anxious looking Kirara.  "Let's go." And with that, the cat demon and the demon exterminator left, not hesitating a moment longer.

"I can't believe…she left me." Miroku breathed.  "I know it's better this way, but I never thought…"

"It'll be okay, Miroku-sama." Kagome told him softly.  "She's leaving you with a decision you'll have to make for yourself.  She's refusing to force you, because she really does love you, even after all of that."

"You know?" Miroku asked.  Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other quizzically and then shrugged it off.  Humans were strange.

"I know." Kagome nodded.  _More than even you know, in fact._ She thought to herself, letting her eyes drift to the door.  _Good luck, Sango-chan._

----------

"No, you're doing it wrong, little idiot." Inuyasha told the young kitsune in his lap.  "You're sloshing that damn juice all over both of us."

"I can't help it!  This bowl's too big for my hands!" Shippo pouted, slurping at the ramen and managing to get most of it on him and the very unhappy hanyou who's lap he was in.

"Then don't sit here!  I don't want to have to wash my clothes because you can't keep your hands on the damn bowl!"  Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, don't yell at him.  You know that he's just a child.  Give him a break." Kagome told the hanyou who began grumbling to himself as Shippo continued his messy dinner.

"This is disgusting." Inuyasha growled.  "Here, I'll show you."  Inuyasha dug through Kagome's bag for a pair of chopsticks, handing them to Shippo and holding the bowl easily in one of his much larger hands.  "Now eat over the bowl and just get the noodles.  That's a bowl, not a cup." He instructed.  Shippo smiled and began to carefully eat over the bowl.

"This works a lot better.  Thanks Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled at the older hanyou who only snorted.

"I just didn't want to have any more of that stuff all over me." He grumbled.  Kagome smiled at the pair.  Sometimes, it seemed as though the two were brothers, but sometimes, without realizing it, Inuyasha was almost more of a father to Shippo.

"Hey, give those back!" Shippo squeaked as Inuyasha smoothly stole the chopsticks so he could have some of the ramen.  "You already ate."

"I'm still hungry." Inuyasha told him, "here, lemme have some and I'll help you get that shit out of your clothes."  Shippo considered this momentarily.

"Can we take a bath together like I used to do with my parents?" he negotiated.  Inuyasha made quite a show of looking irritated, but Kagome knew that no matter how much Inuyasha acted as though he couldn't stand the little youkai, the two of them were actually very close.  Kagome doubted he'd ever forgive himself if anything ever happened to the cute kitsune.  She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself either.  He'd been with them so long that she looked at him as a younger brother or as a child of her own.  Almost like Inuyasha and her had adopted him as their own.  The thought of them as a couple with a child made Kagome blush slightly, and she busied herself with her math book.

"I guess." Inuyasha sighed, looking very put upon.  Kagome laughed slightly, and Shippo looked at her hopefully.

"You wanna come too?" he asked innocently, not seeing any problem with his request.

"No!" Kagome's blush returned full force, staining her cheeks crimson.  Inuyasha's eyes widened as he blushed at the same time.

"Shippo, she can't take a bath with us!  She's a woman!" the hanyou protested.  "I've told you before."

"But why not?  My mom and dad always took a bath together." Shippo wanted to know.  Inuyasha had tried to explain this before, but they'd been interrupted and Shippo had never really understood the problem.

"That's because they were mates!  Men and women can only take baths together if…if they have a baby like I showed you.  Remember?" Inuyasha explained desperately.

"That isn't exactly true—" Miroku spoke up from where he had been moping all night.  Inuyasha snarled a warning at the monk.

"Shut up!  Shippo shouldn't learn anything like that from a pervert like you!" Inuyasha ordered.  Kagome smiled at how Inuyasha was trying to protect Shippo without even realizing it.

"So…if you kiss Kagome _then_ can she come take a bath with us?" Shippo blinked huge green eyes curiously as Inuyasha threw his head back in exasperation.

"No!" Kagome answered for him.

"Dammit, Shippo, just finish you're damn food so we can go clean up." Inuyasha told the kitsune, completely exasperated with all the questions.''

"I was just asking." Shippo pouted, finishing his food before the two of them left, Shippo hitching a ride on Inuyasha's shoulder.  Before they left, Inuyasha, who was never comfortable leaving Kagome alone with Miroku, glared at the monk in warning.

"Keep your hands to yourself." He growled before leaving to clean up.

"Aren't those two hilarious?" Kagome smiled after the pair.

"Hilarious." Miroku sighed sullenly.

"Stop moping, Miroku-sama.  If you miss her, just go get her.  Tell her you love her." Kagome advised, wanting all this idiocy to end.

"You're one to talk.  Does he know how you feel?" Miroku nodded toward where the hanyou had disappeared into the woods.

"He…I didn't come out and _say_ it, but I made it pretty clear." Kagome sighed sadly.  "He's still stuck on Kikyo, though.  I suppose I should respect that.  He has such a strong sense of loyalty and obligation.  He's very honorable, though he'd never say it out loud.  I don't think he'll ever really come to terms with what happened.  He'll always blame himself."

"That doesn't matter.  He's a good person, but that shouldn't interfere with your relationship.  He may feel like he owes Kikyo-sama something, but that doesn't mean he can't love you.  I don't think he really has those kind of feelings for her anymore, and even if he does, they're not as strong as what he feels for you.  You can't see it, can you?"

"No, I can only see the way he looks at her." Kagome admitted.  "He doesn't look at me that way, and it drives me crazy.  I don't know what's in his eyes, but it's not the same for both of us."

"When he looks at her, his eyes seem to be full of pain and regret.  But when he looks at you, it's with a freshness and life that can only be love." Miroku commented.  "I'm almost sure of it, but truly no one can no better than Inuyasha himself how he feels.  Still, I think you don't have anything to lose by being completely honest with him.  I think you're more worried than you should be.  He obviously cares about you a great deal."

"But will he let himself be with me?  He says he owes too much to Kikyo, and he has no room for anyone else." Kagome told him.

"That's idiotic.  It's obvious that he loves you, so he's already made room in his heart.  He just won't admit it." Miroku told her sighing softly and staring up at the sky.

"You know, it's not too late to get her back." Kagome told him softly.

"I…I don't think I should." Miroku rose and walked away to be by himself.  Kagome rolled her eyes.  Men just wouldn't listen to sense.  Turning back to her math book, Kagome chewed on her pen as she considered a difficult problem.

"All alone at night.  That isn't safe, is it my dear miko?" a silky voice interrupted her thoughts and Kagome looked up in terror at the man before her.

"Naraku…Inuyasha's just…he'll be right back so you'd better leave."  She told him, her voice shaking as she felt around for her bow and arrows before spotting them on the other side of Naraku, laying next to Miroku's staff.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be gone before he has a chance to return, child." Naraku was next to her almost instantly as she rose, her math book forgotten in the dirt.

"Inuyasha!  Naraku's here!!" she screamed as loud as she could while struggling helplessly against him as he slung her over his shoulder.  "Help!  He has me!  He—"

"That's enough from you." Naraku cut her off with a strong blow to the head, effectively quieting her by knocking her unconscious.  Hearing something moving toward them at an unimaginable speed, Naraku hurriedly flew into the air, departing.

*****

The End (Of Part 4, That Is)


	5. Finding What Was Missing

All I have to say right now is I'm sick.  I've been sick for sooo long, and the sickness won't end.  Instead of resting, though, I'm writing.  Gee, maybe that's why I'm still sick.  Oh well.  I just have such a hard time taking care of myself.  I'm fine with watching out for other people, but when it's me…oh well.  Also, I have my chemistry lab in about half an hour, so at some point, I'm going to be taking a four hour break to do some weird clove thing.  I don't think cloves are important enough for four hours of my day, but sure.  I need to…agh!  I sneezed all over the place!  Mou…okay, let's start this story before I get lost in my thoughts completely.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 5

*****

_Just when fear blinded me_

_You taught me to dream._

_I'll give you everything I am_

_And still fall short of what you've done for me._

_In this life that I live_

_I hope I can give_

_Love unselfishly._

_I've learned the world is bigger than me_

_You're my daily dose of reality._

-Creed _Stand Here With Me_

"Stop it, brat." Inuyasha batted Shippo away as the young kitsune jumped eagerly beside where he was washing their clothes, muddying the water.  "Now we have to move.  This is never gonna get finished if you won't calm down."

"My mom used to wash my clothes for me all the time." Shippo told the hanyou, happiness gleaming in his green eyes.  "Since I met you guys though, I usually always have to do it."

"That's good.  You have to learn to be an adult some time." Inuyasha told him in a serious tone.

"But I'm just a little kid!" Shippo pouted pitifully.  "I shouldn't have to grow up until…until I'm as big as Inuyasha!"

"Feh.  You think I waited to be this old before I learned how to take care of myself?" Inuyasha shook his head as he vigorously scrubbed the little kitsune's vest which was literally soaked in ramen juice.  "I've been watching out for myself since I was about your age."

"Since you were only five?  That's a long time."  Shippo's eyes widened, impressed.

"Yeah, well I was dead for most of it." Inuyasha explained.  "I'm not really that old yet, since that happened."  Inuyasha looked up as though adding years in his head.  "About…sixteen years now, I guess."

"Only sixteen?  My mom and dad were a lot older than that." Shippo told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well that's because they had to deal with you.  If they weren't too old to care, they probably would have just eaten you up." Inuyasha told him with a wicked grin as he worked on his red yukata.

"Eaten me?" Shippo gasped in shock before narrowing his eyes.  "Inuyasha, I think you're lying.  My mom and dad would never eat me."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha snorted.  "That's what most youkai do.  Eat their babies so they don't have to put up with the annoying little shits.  I've had lots of babies, but I eat them all." Inuyasha lied in a very unconvincing manner.

"How many?" Shippo asked, sure Inuyasha was definitely making this up.

"Uh…ten." Inuyasha decided quickly.

"And you ate them all?" Shippo narrowed his eyes, placing tiny fists on his hips.

"Of course.  I'm too young for dealing with that shit." Inuyasha told him, his smile malicious.

"Then why haven't you eaten me?" Shippo wanted to know.

  
"Because…youkai can only…um…can only eat their _own_ babies." Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction at his answer.  "Otherwise, I would've eaten you as soon as you showed up."

"And who did you get the babies from?" Shippo asked.

"What do you mean?  They were mine to eat." Inuyasha bared his fangs demonstratively.

"I mean, who was the mom of the babies?" Shippo elaborated.  He smiled a knowing smile, "Was it Kagome-chan?"

"What!  No!  Of course not, I mean, I haven't known her long enough to have ten babies, idiot!  Not that I'd ever have any babies with her anyway, cause I wouldn't!  I never had any babies with any women, especially not her!" Inuyasha yelped as he realized he'd just let himself be caught in his lie.

"Ha!  That's what I thought!  How mean, telling me that youkai eat their babies!  What if I grew up and had babies and ate them all?  Kagome would find out and you'd get sat so hard you couldn't move for a month!" Shippo laughed.  "I'm gonna tell her now that you said that to me!" the kitsune whirled around to run back to camp, but Inuyasha caught the young yaoukai's tail in his hand and brought him up to his face.

"Shut up!  You know I was just playing around!  Now come on, you need a bath, Shippo.  You smell like shit." Inuyasha informed the little kitsune before flinging him carelessly into the small spring.

"Agh!  Ouch, Inuyasha!  I hit my head on a rock in here!  It's not deep enough for throwing people in like that!  I'm gonna tell Kagome-chan!" Shippo tried to make his way to the shore, but when he swam, his feet kept getting tangled in his tail and the little kitsune was bobbing around in confusion.  Inuyasha rolled his eyes, joining Shippo in the water.

"Feh.  Idiot.  That's not gonna get you anywhere.  Lift your tail and keep your feet low so they don't get tangled like that."  Inuyasha waded over to the struggling youkai and pulled his tail up, demonstrating what he was saying.  Shippo concentrated on Inuyasha's instructions and soon made his way over to a nice ledge just shallow enough for his tiny body.

"Wow, I did it, Inuyasha!  Thanks a lot!  I've always been bad at swimming, but I didn't know what I was doing wrong." Shippo told the hanyou, totally forgetting the reason he'd been swimming to the shore in the first place.  "You know lots of things, Inuyasha."

"Feh!  Of course I do.  You're still just a little kid." Inuyasha stuck his chest out slightly.  "When you're my age, you'll know more stuff than you do now."

"Will you teach me?" Shippo wanted to know.

"I suppose.  You aren't as clever as I was.  I had to learn all this shit for myself." Inuyasha bragged.

"But I don't think you should teach me about girls.  You just make them mad all the time." Shippo added.  "I don't wanna get slapped and hit all the time when I'm older."

"Feh.  It's not my fault they're such bitches.  It doesn't matter how much you think you know, Shippo.  They'll hit you just for knowing more than they want you to." Inuyasha told him.

"Really?" Shippo looked a bit worried about this idea.

"Don't listen to Inuyasha-sama.  He can't even decide on one woman." A little voice spoke up.  Inuyasha promptly flattened his "loyal retainer."

"Myouga-jiji, what the hell are you doing here?  Weren't you with Kagome before?"  Inuyasha asked angrily.  Shippo gasped in fright as Inuyasha and him rushed to put their still damp clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Myouga asked in confusion.

"If Myouga-jichan is here, Kagome must be in danger!" Shippo exclaimed in shock.  Just then, Inuyasha froze so suddenly he almost fell over pulling his yukata on.

"Naraku is near.  I can feel it." He growled, yanking his clothes on hurriedly.  As if to confirm this, they heard Kagome yelling to warn them of Narku's presence.

"Dammit!  Let's go, Shippo!" Inuyasha hauled up the half dressed youkai who barely had time to grab his clothes before he was pulled after the hanyou.  Pulling on his shirt and vest was a bit difficult while Inuyasha was holding him by the tail, but Shippo managed to do it before turning around and pulling out of Inuyasha's grip so that he could take up the more comfortable position on Inuyasha's back.  They were soaring through the forest, flying from treetop to treetop.  Shippo wondered if Inuyasha could teach him how to do that as well.  But this wasn't the time to ask.  Naraku had Kagome, and they had to get her back.

"How could she be captured so easily?" Shippo spoke up suddenly.  "What about Miroku?  Wasn't he there to protect her?"

"He may be dead, I don't know." Inuyasha replied in a grim voice.  "Naraku probably could have killed Miroku himself, but I don't know.  It doesn't make sense.  I would have sensed it if they were fighting and we'd have gotten back in time."

"Maybe Miroku went back for Sango?" Shippo suggested.  "He's been sad that she left all day.  Maybe he finally went after her."

"Maybe." Inuyasha growled in his throat dangerously.  "But he should've thought about it before leaving her alone like that.  He could've at least waited for us to come back."

"Yeah, I would've protected her!" Shippo exclaimed.  Inuyasha smiled slightly at the anger in the young youkai's tone.  He reminded him of how Inuyasha had been when he was that age, sometimes.  Trying so hard to be strong enough to be taken seriously.  It had been so hard.

"I know you would've." Inuyasha told him.  Suddenly, the hanyou realized how foolish it had been to bring Shippo along.  The kitsune would obviously want to help fight, but he was still so young that he'd only be a hindrance.  He stopped then, standing on a high tree branch as Shippo hopped down and gazed up at him with a look in his eyes that Inuyasha suddenly recognized.  He had a sudden memory from a time almost a month ago after Kagome snuck up on him teaching Shippo how to catch a fish with his hands in case he didn't have a pole to use.

_"Feh.  I just wanted him to shut up about how damn hungry he was." Inuyasha had  replied when she questioned him about the incident.  "He'd die if we didn't watch him so close, you know.  Totally helpless little idiot."_

_Kagome had smiled warmly at him then.  "I think you'd make a good father, Inuyasha." She'd told him._

_"WHAT!" he'd yelped in shock.  "Me?  With annoying brats like that?  I don't think so."_

_"Why not, it's obvious that you look at Shippo-chan that way.  It's perfectly natural for you to have those kind of instincts." Kagome had told the speechless hanyou.  "You know, he really looks up to you.  To Shippo-chan, we're his parents now."_

_The thought of having a child with Kagome had made Inuyasha so embarrassed that he'd been unable to offer a smart-ass retort to her comments, so she had left him there to mull it all over in his mind._

The look on Shippo's face was one a child would give to his parent, a look of loyalty and adoration that Inuyasha must not have seen before.  So Shippo really did see him as a sort of father?  Him, a father?  The thought had never really crossed his mind, as he would need a mate to become a father, and being a hanyou, he had a hard enough time finding people who could tolerate his presence, much less any sort of mate.  Inuyasha shook his head vigorously.  He didn't have time for this right now.  Kagome was in trouble.

"I need you to do me a favor, Shippo." Inuyasha noted the look of disappointment on the kitsune's face as he realized he wouldn't be fighting this time.  "It's really important." He added.  Shippo puffed out his chest and stood as straight as he could.

"I can do it!" he assured Inuyasha.

"Good," Inuyasha barely concealed a grin.  He really _was_ gentle with the kitsune, now that he thought it over.  It was almost laughable.  "I may need lots of help against Naraku, and I know that you can sniff things out almost as well as I can, so I need you to go find Sango and Miroku too if he's still…around.  And get Kagome's bow, if you can." He added as a second thought.

"Got it!" Shippo transformed into a ridiculous pink bubble and floated away.  Inuyasha shook his head slightly before continuing to chase after Naraku.

_I'll save you, Kagome.  Just wait._

-----------

"Get away from me you bastard!  Don't touch me!" Kagome batted at Naraku's hands angrily before just kicking him as hard as she could in the shins.  Naraku hissed in anger at her.

"Would you just stop that, you ridiculous girl?" He asked her.  "If you don't give me the Shikon shards, I'm going to take them away, so it's your decision."

"Neither!  You can't have them!" she shouted at him.  "You give _me_ your Shikon shards!  You know we've worked harder anyway."

"Girl, you're in no position to be making demands of me." Naraku hissed, narrowing his eyes angrily and pushing her against the wall with so much force she crumpled to the ground with an exclamation of pain.

"You think you're so tough?  If I had my bow here, you'd be dead by now!" she yelled at him.  If only she could keep him distracted long enough, he'd not be able to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama from her before Inuyasha got here.  She'd have to be careful not to make him _too_ angry, though.  It would be hard to protect the Shikon shards if she was dead.

"Give me the jewel, you little witch!" he yelled at her.  Lunging forward angrily.  "I don't have time for your impertinence."

"I won't—" as Kagome tripped backwards, someone caught her.  "Inuyasha?" she whirled around in excitement, but never expected to see the person that she did.

"Give it to him, Kagome." The woman said, her face a cold, twisted reflection of Kagome's own features.

"Kikyo…" Now what would she do?  How long could she last against Kikyo and Naraku?

"Please." There was momentarily a bit of pleading in Kikyo's emotionless eyes.  "Do it."

"I won't give it to him!" she stood at her guard, wondering what her chances were of stealing Kikyo's bow for herself.

"Don't try arguing with both of us.  You know you stand no chance against even one of us.  Give up." Naraku held out his hand as though expecting her to simply hand the shards over.

"I'll never give up to the likes of you!" she snorted at Naraku.

"Just give it to him." Kikyo was right behind her, and Kagome jumped in surprise before she felt something being placed in her hands.  The miko was barely whispering loud enough for her to hear.  "Trust me."

Trust…Kikyo?  But how could Kagome be expected to trust this…this undead thing that had time and time again tricked and betrayed Inuyasha and herself?  But then, Kikyo _had_ been the guardian of the Shikon no Tama before, just as Kagome was now.  Perhaps she had some sort of plan?  Even though the other woman had always seemed cold and cruel to Kagome, this was the woman who she was reincarnated from.  Although, she had already stolen shards from Kagome and given them to Naraku for no apparent reason.  Somehow, though, Inuyasha had never stopped believing that she was on their side.   _"We can trust Kikyo, I know we can!"_ he had told them all, but they had not taken him seriously.  Maybe…maybe he was right.  After all, the only person that knew Kikyo better than him  was Kaede, and she had never said to not trust her sister.  Before, when she thought of it, Kagome had only grown jealous of the girl who had claimed Inuyasha's heart so long before Kagome even had a chance.  But then, Inuyasha was a lot smarter than they gave him credit for.  Kagome knew she trusted him, and Inuyasha definitely trusted Kikyo…so should she trust Kikyo as well?  What if she was just tricking Kagome.  Suddenly, Kagome realized what Kikyo had given her.  A bow and arrow.  That decided her.  She gave Kikyo a barely noticeable nod, and the miko returned it before grasping the piece of Shikon jewel and ripping the necklace off of her roughly.

"You see!  Any way it happens, I was still going to get it from you, idiotic girl." Naraku glared at Kagome as Kikyo smiled and brought him the last piece of the jewel.  For a moment, the look on Kikyo's face was so frightening, Kagome was afraid she'd been mistaken, but then the priestess shot her a look that clearly told her to wait, and Kagome felt reassured.  Still, she couldn't help trembling with anger as Naraku pieced the last bits of the jewel together, laughing maniacally at his achievement. "Now purify it so that I can use it!" he ordered Kikyo.  She nodded submissively, taking the jewel from him and holding it to her chest, seemingly praying as she faced Kagome, her back to Naraku.

_What's she doing?  You don't need to pray to purify it._ Kagome felt overwhelming curiosity as to what Kikyo could be planning.  Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and Kagome knew that was her signal.  Swiftly pulling up the bow and barely taking time to aim as she nocked the arrow, Kagome shot an arrow glowing with her power at Naraku.  The aim was a bit off, since it had all been so hurried, but she still hit him in the shoulder, and Naraku was so shocked by the sudden attack, that he couldn't do anything to stop Kikyo from throwing the jewel to Kagome and locking him into a tight embrace.

"What the hell?!" Naraku growled, trying to escape from her grip, but he couldn't.  She had borrowed a bit of the Shikon no Tama's power for this task, and he was completely unable of overpowering her, especially since Kagome's arrow had injured his youkai.  "What are you doing to me!?" he yelled at Kikyo as an eerie blue light enveloped them, wind swirling around both of them.

"You always wanted to be with me, didn't you, Naraku?" Kikyo smiled a too-sweet smile at him.  "So now we'll be together.  In hell!" she laughed viciously at him as he struggled futilely as they sunk deeper and deeper into the ground that was dissolving beneath them.  They were almost completely gone, when Kagome regained her thoughts enough to yell a quick thanks to the other miko.

"Kikyo-sama, you did it!  I am in your debt!  Thank you!" Kagome didn't really know what else to say.  Kikyo had saved her from Naraku, gotten the Shikon no Tama from him, and prevented Inuyasha or the others from having to fight.

"If you owe me, than think of it every time you look at him!" Kikyo shouted over the howling wind.  "He was never so much mine as he is now yours!  Take care of him or I'll have to take him away from you!" she threatened before disappearing completely with Naraku.  Kikyo hadn't needed to say whom she was talking about, and it made Kagome fall to her knees at the impact of it all.  The Shikon no Tama was complete, Naraku was gone, and though they owed it to Kikyo, it wouldn't mean that Inuyasha and her could never be together lest it betray her memory.

"Kagome are you here!" Inuyasha burst into the room and then looked around in confusion as he let his transformed Tetsusaiga fall from it's ready position.  "Kagome?  Where is Naraku?" He had obviously been expecting a fight to be waiting for him when he found her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up and ran to hug him, tears streaking her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?  You're crying!" he examined the girl in his arms for obvious signs of injury and found nothing but a small bump from when she'd hit the wall.  He growled displeasure that she had come to harm, but he was still confused.  Kagome would never cry over something this small.  "Kagome, dammit, what is it?"

"It's over Inuyasha!  It's all over and I don't know whether to be happy or sad or excited!" Kagome spoke so fast, Inuyasha could barely understand her.  "I thought I'd have to hold out until you got here, but then Kikyo was here and she gave me her bow and I gave her the shards and—"

"Kikyo was here?  Did she hurt you?  Did Naraku hurt her?  Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked in a panic.  "Why'd you give her the shards?"

"Because, listen to me!  She told me to trust her and…and I thought of how you said that we could trust her so I gave them to her." Kagome told him almost as fast as she had been speaking before.  "She put them all together and tricked Naraku into letting her purify them so I could shoot him with her bow and then she gave me the jewel and took him to hell!"

"You…you gave her the shards?" he asked, trying to process the information.

"Yes!  And she gave me this!" Kagome held up the complete jewel for Inuyasha to see.

"And she took him to hell?" Inuyasha sounded a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to see her again." Kagome buried the twinge of jealously she felt at the idea.

"It's not that…not really.  I mean, Kikyo was dead and I miss her, but she's been dead a long time." Inuyasha explained.  "It's just…"

"What?" she asked, leaning forward to catch his saddened words.

"I _really_ wanted to kick his ass for taking you!" Inuyasha stomped angrily, almost like a spoiled child.  Realizing what he'd said, Inuyasha coughed slightly.  "And…um, and the shards, of course."

"Of course." Kagome smiled slightly as she felt the sudden urge to kiss him.  He was so adorable, trying not to blush like that.  Her mind was full of the voices of Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo.  Two days after receiving the talk from Inuyasha, they had all been walking down the road when Shippo has suddenly burst out with "Inuyasha, hurry up and kiss Kagome so I can play with your babies!" before getting a sharp hit to the head from the hanyou.  She remembered telling Sango how happy she was for Miroku and her.  "Then hurry up and get together with Inuyasha so that you don't have to be jealous of our happiness!" the demon exterminator had teased.  Just that night, Miroku had spoken to her about the situation  "It's obvious that he loves you." He'd said.  And then, as she was being sucked into hell with Naraku, Kikyo's voice had called out to her "Take care of him or I'll have to take him away from you!"  Everyone could see that there was something between them, but both of them were too afraid to do anything about it.

"Kagome…what is it?  You look so thoughtful." Inuyasha leaned toward her, examining her face with worry.  "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing…I mean, yes.  Yes, something's wrong." She told him.

"Well is it yes or no?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes.  I need to do something…I have to keep a promise to Kikyo." She told him, licking her lips nervously.

"What is it?  Do you need my help?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Yes I do." Kagome answered, but she couldn't push herself forward to close the small gap that separated them.  She wouldn't lose her nerve!  Not now.

"Well?  What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's…well I need to…I have to tell you…it's this!" Kagome stumbled over her words before suddenly going up on tiptoes and pressing her lips to his.  At first he made a surprised noise, but when she continued to remain with her lips against his, Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a tender embrace, pulling him toward her as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm telling you, something's strange.  My hand itches like—" Miroku stopped mid-sentence as they entered the room and saw the intimate scene.  Sango had the good grace to blush, but Shippo began dancing with excitement.  The couple took a few seconds to realize they were not alone and to fly apart, blushing crimson at being caught.

"Um…excuse us." Sango was almost as red as Inuyasha and Kagome.  "We were…told there was trouble?"

"It's taken care of!" Kagome held up the jewel in excitement.  "Kikyo took Naraku to hell, but she gave me this before she left."

"Kikyo-sama saved us?" Miroku quirked a brow curiously as his eyes wandered to his hand covered carefully with a rosary.

"It seems Inuyasha was right about her." Sango allowed.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's excited dance had taken him over to the hanyou, where he stood yanking at the now dry yukata impatiently.  "Inuyasha!"

"Stop that, Shippo-chan." Kagome chastised the over-excited kitsune before turning to Sango with an angry scowl.  "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I…Shippo-chan said that Naraku had you…so I was going to come and fight?" Sango said it like a question, as though wondering if that was the right answer.

"In your condition!  I told you no fighting until the bab—" Kagome went bright red with embarrassment as she clapped her hands over her mouth.  Everyone fell silent except for Shippo.

"Inuyasha!  Inuyasha!  Inuyasha!" he was trying with no success to attain the hanyou's attention.  All eyes were on Kagome and Sango.

"Oops." Kagome offered.  Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he looked from Miroku to Sango and back.

"Inuyasha!  Inuyasha!" Shippo's excitement could not be quelled by any amount of awkward atmosphere.

"Sango…are you?" Miroku couldn't finish his question.

"I…I couldn't tell you…after you left me." Sango admitted, trying to sort out what to say, but it was extremely difficult with the hyper kitsune's insistent chanting in the background.  "Could someone shut him up?" Sango growled at the oblivious youkai child.

"Inuyasha!  Inuyasha!" Shippo went on and Inuyasha growled, batting the child away.

"Stop acting like a baby." He told Shippo, who just leapt to his feet, not minding that he was being scolded if it meant Inuyasha was going to listen to him.

"Okay, but can you guys make it a boy so I can pretend he's my little brother?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, his voice full of excitement.  There was a long pause as Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You kissed, so you're gonna have a baby now!" Shippo explained as though this was all very obvious.  "I want a boy!"

"Um…Shippo-chan." Kagome gave him a pained smile before exchanging glances with Inuyasha.  "I think it's time to go see Kaede, okay?"

"Kirara's here, right?" Inuyasha verified before leaving with Kagome and Shippo following.  "See you guys later."

"I'll see you tonight, Sango-chan, okay?" Kagome asked, Shippo held gently in her arms.  The other woman nodded, glad she could get some privacy, but also angry that they were forcing Miroku and her to talk.  Kagome walked off, with Shippo's voice trailing back to them.

"When we get there, I'm gonna tell Kaede-baasan all about the baby!" Shippo was practically squealing in excitement.

"Poor Kagome-chan." Sango smiled after the three figures disappearing around a corner before turning to Miroku, who was patiently waiting for an explanation.  "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Miroku, but I didn't want you to stay with me because of that.  I wanted it to be because you loved me."

"But you already know I love you!" Miroku's voice was frustrated.  "I loved you so much that I had to protect you from what would happen…so I pushed you away."

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard, Miroku." Sango told him frankly.  "Do you think your death would really hurt me less if you pretended that you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

"I…had hoped." He admitted.  "I didn't know what else to do!  I could feel my time coming, and I didn't want you to suffer.  Or worse, what if you went _with_ me?  I'd never forgive myself!"

"But, Miroku…" Sango stepped closer, taking his right hand carefully in her own, using her free hand to slowly unwind the rosary as she spoke.  "Naraku's dead now.  Didn't I tell you that if you believed in us, in yourself, this day would come?"  With the rosary removed, the cloth fell away from where the Air Void had been, revealing nothing but a normal palm.  Sango brought it to her lips, kissing the new skin softly.

"You're the first one that's touched that palm." Miroku realized.

"Well I went through enough, didn't I?  I deserve it." She teased him, pulling toward him.

"Does this mean…" he began, unable to finish.

"You're forgiven?  This time." Sango teased again, tilting her head up for a kiss.  Miroku needed no more prompting.

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)

I know, you're wondering what there's left to write, huh?  A lot, actually!  This was all just the prologue to something entirely different!  Haha, fooled you!  I know I got you too, Jade, so that makes me REALLY proud, since we always think alike and are bad at lying to each other.  Anyway, stay tuned for…new stuff happening!  Ja ne!  And Madeleine, I know _you_ know where this is going since I cleared it with you, but no spoiling it for the others!  I will…um…I'll hide your Hana Yori Dango!  Okay, that'd  be way to mean.  I'll do…something, though!


	6. Marriage Proposal

Okay, I'm still sick.  I've vomited several times, though, so I'm thinking maybe I'll get better now.  That'd be nice, I think.  I'm almost positive my fever has broken, so that should be a good sign.  Sadly, today is looking like it's going to be really busy and will likely end with me collapsing in my bed and perhaps a resurgence of illness from my intolerant body.  I don't think my body understands that it is just going to have to live with the fact that I'm a very busy girl.  Oh well, let's get this story going on.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 6

*****

_When I was alone_

_You came around_

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you_.

-Michelle Branch _You Set Me Free_

Shippo stretched and lay out on his side, propping his head up with one hand.  If he'd have really thought about it, Shippo would have realized that he'd seen Inuyasha lay like that many times, but he had been much younger then, and everything had changed since then.  It had been almost a month since he had last seen Inuyasha or Kagome because they were busy in her world with some school thing that he didn't really pretend to understand.  Inuyasha had grumbled about something called "finals" and something else called a "thesis" that would apparently make his wife very busy.  He had confided in Shippo that he was almost happy she was spending all this time on school, since after this whole time of studying was over, Kagome would apparently not ever go to school again.  No wonder Inuyasha had been excited enough that he hadn't even argued when Kagome told him he would need to watch little Kanjou all by himself, and he should not take the child into the Sengoku Jidai until she had finished with all of her tests and such.  Shippo didn't think that really sounded logical, as Kanjou had been coming to this world since he was only a baby.  Kagome was just an overprotective mother, perhaps.  Or maybe it helped her while she was doing all that work to know that any time she was home, her whole family would be there as well

 It wasn't as though Shippo was lonely or anything.  Ever since they had defeated Narkaku four years ago, things hadn't been the same for the kitsune.  He'd learned to live without the constant presence of Kagome-mama and Inuyasha-papa as the two of them had left to live in her world.  They still visited often, first to tell everyone that they would be married, then to tell everyone that Kagome was pregnant.  That visit had been entertaining, with Inuyasha standing on guard the whole time, eyes darting at the slightest movements, ears constantly twitching as he listened for any sign of danger to his precious wife and mate.  Shippo had been very young at the time still, so he had been leaping around with delight at the prospect of having not just one, but _two_ babies to play with.  Sango had been so pregnant at the time that Miroku seemed almost as edgy as Inuyasha.  Only a few weeks later they had visited again, knowing that Sango was very near her time.  Inuyasha and Miroku hadn't slept at all during that visit.  Inuyasha was still convinced that this era was much too dangerous for his mate, especially since she was carrying his child.  Miroku was just full of nerves, knowing that any day now Sango would finally give birth.  He had spoken with Inuyasha about it, and Shippo had overheard the monk's concerns that it would be a painful process and that something might go wrong.  "If I lose Sango, I won't be able to go on." He had confided, his voice cracking with emotion, and Shippo had been surprised to see Inuyasha pat the other man's back in comfort.  Inuyasha had truly changed a lot since when Shippo first met him, but he'd never expected the hanyou to become so mature.  Shippo supposed that it must have to do with the fact that Inuyasha was a father as well now, and he shared Miroku's fears even if he wouldn't admit it.

The day after that secret discussion, the small house Sango and Miroku had shared since the defeat of Naraku was filled with screams.  Early in the morning it had begun, and Kaede had been there before they could even send for her.  At first, Miroku had been inside the house with Kagome, Kaede, and his wife, but soon enough he came out to join Inuyasha and Shippo who were a fair distance from the house, trying to ignore the screams.  Shippo didn't want to hear Sango in such pain, and Inuyasha was likely imagining how his wife would be screaming just like that soon enough.  The hanyou had broken a cold sweat, but that was nothing to the haggard appearance of poor Miroku.  He told them that Kaede had kicked him out, saying he was only making things worse with his sudden panic attack.  Miroku seemed to think that this much pain could not be normal, which caused a mixed reaction in Inuyasha.  The hanyou would have liked to believe that this whole birth process wouldn't hurt his mate as much, but he also didn't want for anything to be wrong with his friend Sango.  Unfortunately, all they could do was wait, and hours later their thinly veiled impatience was rewarded with the unmistakable sound of a squalling baby in the hut.  Before Kaede could come out with the child, Miroku practically flew to the hut to see for himself that everything was all right.  Moments later, he had brought a swaddled bundle back out, his chest pushed out with pride as he showed the little girl to the curious Shippo and Inuyasha.  "We're calling her Asako." He had said.

Several months later, Kanjou had been born in Kagome's world.  Inuyasha had explained that it had happened at some place called a "hospital" and that there had been many people like Kaede to help Kagome through.  Kanjou was technically one-quarter demon, but you couldn't tell by looking at him except for his claw-like fingers and very slightly pointed ears.  Apparently, no one in Kagome's world really noticed such small details, so there was no need for her to worry about his future.  Inuyasha had grumbled that they wouldn't have had to worry about it at all if she had simply let him turn into a human with the Shikon no Tama.  That had been the hanyou's idea the night after they'd finally finished the jewel, but Kagome had immediately shot it down.  Shippo could still remember what they'd each said about it as he watched silently from inside a bush.

_"Kagome, the reason I wanted to talk to you is…well, I've decided what to do with the Shikon no Tama." He told her, digging nervously at the soft ground with one clawed foot.  She blinked, waiting for him to continue quietly.  "I…I want to use it to become human so that we can be together forever."_

_                "Inuyasha, that's very sweet." Kagome had struggled with her words, obviously nearing tears, "But I don't think you should do that."_

_                "But why not?" Inuyasha was shocked._

_                "Why should you change for me?" she asked back._

_                "Well…I'm a hanyou." He explained as though this were very obvious.  "No one wants a half-breed like me."_

_"Wrong." She'd stepped forward to touch his face, tracing the line of his jaw softly, "I…it's not as though I'm not pleased to know that you'd do this for me, Inuyasha.  It really means a lot to me, but the thing of it is…Inuyasha is Inuyasha." She lowered her voice so Shippo had to strain to hear it.  It was a good thing he had youkai ears.  "Inuyasha, I didn't just fall in love with you because of what you might become, I fell in love with you because of what you are.  I don't care that you're a hanyou and that everyone else shuns you for it.  It's who you are, and so I love that you are the way you are.  I love your furry little ears.  I love how you make that adorable purring noise when I scratch them for you." Kagome paused, reaching up to demonstrate and almost immediately, Shippo heard the noise she was talking about.  "I love your beautiful silver hair." She lowered her hand to run her fingers through his shining mane.  "I love your bright yellow eyes.  I love your claws and how they can be so deadly, but they only make me feel safe when I feel your arms around me." She held one of his hands in hers thoughtfully.  By this time, Inuyasha was blushing more deeply than Shippo had ever seen.  "I love your fangs, how I can feel them when I kiss you so that no one could ever could ever hope to be like you." She leaned up and kissed him softly before nestling against his chest.  "You see, Inuyasha?  I love the way you are.  Every part of you that makes you think no one could ever take you seriously…those are the things I love most.  It's not that I don't love you when you become human every new moon, but the fact of the matter is that I could never forgive myself if you changed who you were for me when I love you so much as you are."_

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha hadn't been able to respond to this.  Kagome had pulled away slightly, aiming him a warm smile._

_"Besides, those ears are just so cute!" she had teased as she leapt to grab them and Inuyasha jumped away.  She had chased him around until they ended up leaving Shippo's field of view before the little kitsune had decided to go to bed._

Inuyasha had shown Shippo the odd hats Kagome had gotten for him to wear when they were in her world.  He had admitted that it was a little uncomfortable to have his ears smashed down, but he got used to it after a while, and Shippo knew that Inuyasha would suffer through any amount of discomfort to be with Kagome.  Inuyasha had even shown him the odd clothes he had to wear to live in her world, and Shippo had declared that he would never fall in love if it meant he had to look so foolish.  He had gotten a sound thump to the head for that comment.

Even though they both lived in Kagome's world now, Inuyasha and her often came to visit the Sengoku Jidai for days and sometimes weeks at a time, especially during summer.  Because of this, Shippo had spent quite a bit of time playing with Kanjou and Asako.  It was strange that his two best friends were both over six years younger than him, but when you are young and your only friends are adults, playing with toddlers is definitely appealing.  True to his youkai roots, Kanjou seemed to age a bit slower than Asako in appearance, but they both were obviously intelligent for their age.  It made it even better for Shippo to play with the two of them once they began to reach the stage where they looked at Shippo as their hero and role model.  He knew it was selfish to take so much pleasure in Kanjou calling him Shippo-oniisama and he knew that he was spoiling Asako by letting her play with his great fluffy tail as though it was the best toy ever invented, but Shippo loved having someone who looked up to him for once.  All his life he had relied on others, and now, with Kanjou and Asako, he felt as though he was finally someone that others could rely on.  It was a wonderful feeling.

"Shippo-sama!" a young voice interrupted Shippo's reflections and he turned just in time to see Asako leaping at him with as much force as she could muster, sending them both rolling off the edge of the porch.  "You have to hide me." She told him, panic thick in her voice, her dark purple eyes gleaming with worry.

"What'd you do now, Asako-chan?" Shippo asked, already scooping the black-haired four-year old into his arms and leaping away from the house in quick, powerful jumps that resembled the way Inuyasha had once traveled.  He had taught Shippo how to do it as well, as promised.  Usually it only came in handy for hide and seek or for just impressing Asako and Kanjou, but Shippo was still glad Inuyasha had taught him.  He still felt as though the hanyou had been a father of sorts to him, and always would be.

"I was gonna water the flowers for mommy, but I dropped the water jar and it broke and got water everywhere." Asako explained, not even trying hard to hold on to Shippo's chest.  She knew he wouldn't drop her.  Shippo always watched out for her, even when she was in trouble.

"Don't worry then, I'll explain it to your mom." Shippo shot her a confident grin over his shoulder.  "You knew I could get you out of trouble, didn't you?" he asked after a moment.

"Yep." She answered, smiling slightly.

"You know, if you want a ride, you could just ask." Shippo tutted slightly at the little girl before stopping on a tree branch and sitting down, letting Asako jump up and explore her surroundings.  "Asako-chan, I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"I don't know either." She agreed in a tone so serious that Shippo burst into laughter.  Shippo looked her over carefully.  Asako was standing on the branch, confident that she wouldn't fall.  After all, she seemed to think no harm could befall her when Shippo was near.

"You should sit down, Asako-chan." Shippo warned.  He wasn't hoping to save her from a near death experience.  "You might fall."

"If I fall you can save me." Asako smiled at him in adoration, walking over to where he sat and climbing into his lap.  "And if you save me, I'll give you a kiss!" she exclaimed, as though this was a deal that no one could dare refuse.

"I don't need a kiss to save you, Asako-chan." Shippo assured her, laughing slightly at the girl who was able to see the world with such happiness in her eyes that Shippo sometimes envied her.  "You're my precious Asako-chan.  What would I do if you fell?"

"You could ask mommy and daddy to make a new me." She suggested innocently.  Shippo couldn't help but laugh.

"Asako-chan, I don't think your mom and dad could ever make another one like you." He told her affectionately.  "You're very special, you know."

"I know." She answered in a voice so matter of fact that Shippo had to smile.  There was a moment's pause before Asako tugged at his shirt.

"What is it now, Asako-chan?" he asked.

"Shippo-sama, I got to tell you a secret." She sounded very thoughtful though she was only four years old.  "Last time Kanjou visited, he asked me to marry him." She told him.

"Wow, did he?" Shippo smiled fondly at her.

"Yeah, he said that if we got married then he could kiss me and we could have babies when we grew up." Asako explained.  "But guess what?"

"What is it?" Shippo was trying not to laugh at the idea of Asako and Kanjou kissing and then wondering where the babies were.  He didn't doubt that could happen.

"I told him no." she answered, blushing deeply.  "I said that I wanted to marry Shippo-sama so that my babies would all have cute fluffy tails."  Shippo laughed at her logic and planted a small kiss on the top of her head so that she wouldn't think he was making fun of her.

"That's a pretty good plan, Asako-chan." He told her as seriously as he could manage.  "We'll get married when we grow up then, okay?"

"Really?  Oh, I love you Shippo-sama!" Asako clutched him around the neck so tightly that Shippo had a hard time breathing.  Finally she broke away and stared at him seriously.  "But you have to get me a ring like Inuyasha-san got for Kagome-san."

"I don't think you want to get married, Asako-chan.  I think you just want a ring that sparkles." Shippo guessed as he stood up to head back to the house.  Asako became silent suddenly, and then Shippo laughed, patting her head warmly.  "That's okay, Asako.  You're a little bit young to worry about getting married yet."

"I guess." Asako sighed sadly.  "It is a pretty ring though, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He told her, shaking his head slightly before he leapt through the trees back to their home.

*****

The End (Of Part 6, That Is)


	7. A Visit

Back for more of that sweet literary lovin?  Okay…that was just odd.  Anyway, I didn't really plan on writing more tonight, but then I discovered that I had the EASIEST MATH HOMEWORK IN THE UNIVERSE!!!  Seriously, it was all going on like, how likely is it that you get a blue M&M if there's a 90% chance of getting a different colored M&M.  I mean, it was really kind of insulting to my intelligence and all, but hey, I'm not one to complain about being able to finish my math in a tenth of the estimated homework time!  And for that reason, this chapter is dedicated to one who will likely never appreciate it:  my Prob and Stats professor!  You go Prof!  Don't be afraid of the easy homework!  Maybe you should talk to Madeleine's French prof…

*****

_And I'll be there_

_Through the good times,  
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
Cause you're the best friend_

_I've ever had._

-Michelle Branch _I'll Always Be Right There_

Shippo suddenly woke up to some movement behind him.  A suspicious looking lump had suddenly appeared under his blanket, and he could swear he felt something snuggling with his fluffy tail.  Not even bothering to hide an indulgent smile, Shippo looked under the blanket to confirm his suspicions.  Asako was playing with his tail again, trying to use it as a pillow.  "Asako-chan, what're you doing?" he asked the little girl.  "If you want to sleep in my bed, that's fine, but you gotta sit still."

"I know, but I wasn't getting warm enough, so I wanted to use your tail for my blanket." She explained her obviously not well laid plan.  "But if it's on top of me, there's not enough for my pillow."

"Asako-chan, how old are you now?" Shippo let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Nine." She told him, proudly holding up the correct number of fingers.

"Exactly, you aren't three any more." Shippo rolled over, efficiently pulling his tail out of her grasp.  "You should be able to keep still for five minutes."

"I know." She sighed.

"And, you should be able to come up with a better excuse than that." Shippo was obviously insulted by this most of all.  "Man, I thought I taught you how to lie better than that."

"I know." She agreed again.  But then she set her ultimate weapon against him.  The Eyes, set to maximum width, sparkling purple depths aimed at him.  Shippo knew he'd lost already.  "But your fur is so soft and pretty.  I like to play with your tail."  Asako stuck out her lower lip just to be sure that she looked sad and innocent enough.

"Asako-chan," Shippo smiled at her, brushing a strand of her black hair back behind her ear idly.  "Fine, I'm not mad.  But this time you really need to go to sleep, okay?" he demanded.

"Yes sir, Shippo sir!" she told him with a curt nod before cuddling against him.  Her body was tiny, and ever since last year, he'd been growing seemingly nonstop, so she fit against him as easy as she had when she'd been nothing more than a toddler looking for a warm place to sleep with "Shippo-sama."  She didn't call him that anymore.  She'd grown out of it some time ago, but it was obvious that she still looked up to him.  Kanjou did too, but they didn't really get to see the other child as much since Kagome insisted that he not miss school like she had.  Her second child, Aiko, a cute girl with white hair and yellow eyes, had just started kindergarten too, so now it seemed to Shippo that the only people he really got to see as much as he'd like were Sango, Miroku, and of course Asako.  She was like a little sister to him, he supposed.  He didn't really know for sure, as he'd never had any siblings, but Shippo knew that if he had been able to choose, he'd have had a sister just like Asako.  It didn't really bother him that she could get whatever she wanted from him.  She was his Asako-chan, and he loved her.  Hugging the little girl to him, Shippo gave a contented sigh before falling asleep.

----------

"Oh, Sango-chan it's so good to see you!" Kagome hugged her friend tightly.  Inuyasha stood to the side, nodding at her in acknowledgement.  Some things just didn't change, Sango realized.  "You too, Miroku-sama!" Kagome hugged the priest quickly.

"And you brought the kids!" Sango looked down at the two children attached to her legs.  "Kanjou-kun, Aiko-chan, you've both grown so much!"  Sango could swear she saw Inuyasha stick his chest out in pride at her comment.

"I lost a tooth right here, see?" Kanjou opened his mouth wide and pointed to a vacant socket.

"Wow!" Sango gave the proper response as Miroku came over to join them.

"Why don't I get a hug?" he asked the children in the saddest voice he could muster.  Sango had to bite back a bout of laughter at his bad acting.

"Oh no, Uncle Miroku's going to cry!" Kagome told her children in an urgent tone.  They got the hint immediately and practically tackled the poor priest.

"Agh…hey, watch it…" Miroku struggled as they pulled him down to the ground.  "I need that leg…no!"  Kagome and Sango shook their heads as they laughed at his antics.  After shooting a cautious glance at the seemingly disinterested Inuyasha, Kagome whispered in Sango's ear conspiratorially.

"You know, they always do that with him at home.  I'm sure he's just dying to join in, but he's uncomfortable with so many people." Kagome told her.  Sango nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, in a lot of ways, Inuyasha hasn't changed much from the way he always was." Sango shook her head ruefully at the hanyou, who was darting impatient glances at the wrestling children.

"I know, the kids have really…hey, where's Asako?" Kagome asked, looking around as though the small girl would appear out of thin air.

"Oh, I think she went to sleep with Shippo again last night.  He always sleeps in, and she won't leave the bed until he gets up, so…" Sango shrugged her shoulders to indicate that there was really nothing she could do about all of this.

"Wait…those two are _still_ sleeping together?" Kagome made an odd face.  "Isn't she getting a bit old for that kind of thing, Sango-chan."

"Hey, I don't tell you that you shouldn't let your little girl bite my husband." Sango raised her eyebrows and pointed at the yelping man with a little quarter-demon girl latched onto his arm firmly.  "So you don't need to tell me what to do with my Asako."

"Well…it's not that I don't think you're a good mom, Sango-chan." Kagome blushed apologetically.  "I just…well, she _is_ nine years old.  And what about Shippo?  He's fifteen.  Do you really think that you can trust a teenager who's so…well…he _is_ a guy, and look at who he's had as role models?  Miroku-sama and Inuyasha aren't exactly models of perfect male behavior." Kagome opined.

"Okay, I suppose I see what you're saying, but you know Shippo." Sango made a face.  "He'd _never_ do anything like that.  Asako's like a sister to him."

"What's going on out here?" came an excited girl's voice before Kagome could respond.  The women turned to see Shippo carrying a giggling Asako on his back.  They both gasped in happy shock to see Kagome and her family there, Asako leaping off Shippo's back and into Kagome's arms before he could even respond.

"Aunt Kagome!" she squealed happily before pulling away to spread her arms wide.  "I missed you thiiiiiissss much!" she told the woman, who smiled at her warmly.

"I wanna hug her too!" Shippo tried to get past Asako, but the little girl reclaimed Kagome's arms for her own.

"I'm not done yet." She told Shippo, sticking out her tongue.  His still-adorable face screwed up in frustration before he crossed his arms angrily.

"Feh!  Like you can keep her the whole time she's here!" Shippo stomped off and Sango and Kagome looked at each other in surprise.

"You were right.  Nothing to worry about." Kagome shook her head.  "They act just like Souta and I used to."

"I don't know…you may have a point." Sango looked after Shippo worriedly as the kitsune stopped to talk to Inuyasha, obviously telling him of the grand travesty that had taken place.  "He reminds me more of how Inuyasha used to act around you."

"As long as he doesn't start acting like Miroku used to."  Kagome commented, and Sango agreed emphatically.

----------

*sniffle*

"It's really cold tonight." Asako shivered much more than the situation could possibly warrant

*sniffle*

"Ooh, I don't think I can feel my toes anymore." She sighed sadly.

*sniffle*

"And I'm _really_ tired, but I just can't sleep." She continued speaking to the lump on the floor that was feigning sleep.

*sniffle*

"Cause it's so cold." She clarified.

*sniffle*

"Stop with the fake sniffles.  It's really irritating." Shippo finally answered her.

"But I _am_ cold." She insisted.

"That's because you're out of bed, little idiot.  What did you expect to happen?" Shippo asked, rolling over to face her.  That was when she turned The Eyes on him, full strength.  Shippo never knew what hit him.

"Shippo…you're…you're mad at me, aren't you?" Asako's eyes were wet, filling with tears, and Shippo just couldn't hold out against that.

"Oh, come on then." He lifted his arm and the blanket draped over it.  Asako crawled in next to him, and Shippo discovered that she was indeed quite cold.  "I'm not mad at you, Asako-chan."

"I'm sorry I was teasing you about wanting to hug Kagome." Asako apologized, burrowing into his warm chest.

"You're freezing." He told her, rubbing her arms to return their heat.

"Well, you're the one who made me sit there for so long." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, thinking of how their fights were always so stupid they never lasted longer than a full day.  He just couldn't stay mad at someone he cared so much about.

"Sokay." She mumbled, swiftly dropping off to sleep next to him.  Shippo sighed, close to sleep himself, thinking absently that Asako was very pretty.  Like a little flower.  _My little flower_.

*****

The End (Of Part 7, That Is)


	8. Loss of Innocence

Ooh, I had a great weekend cause I saw this guy who looked just like Elijah Wood! *drool*  (for those of you who don't know, I refuse to marry any man who is not Elijah Wood) Yeah, but this guy was smoking, so I was like, "I'm not putting the effort to train some nasty bum out no matter _how_ pretty his eyes are."  So instead of viciously pursuing my prey, I'm back to this…hmm, anyone else starting to question my social life?  Well, you shouldn't, cause I got me a boyfriend! (kinda) *winks at Agent Willow, Chousoku, and Kodama* BWAHAHA!!! My evil underhanded nature can be matched by NONE!!! Hm…okay then, I think we should get this going on before I scare you all away with my various inside jokes.

Ooh!  Warning!!!  Agent Kodama would disapprove of this chapter!  But then…she disapproves of lots of things, and I only think like three people will understand this warning at all, so just…be warned…yeah.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 8

*****

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough_

_To make some wrongs seem right_

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees _

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many feel this way._

-Creed _Don't Stop Dancing_

"No way, I can't carry all three of you." Shippo shook his head in refusal trying to look as tall as possible so that the three children would perhaps listen to what he had to say.  Aiko's lip trembled in a fashion that was almost convincingly sad.

"But Shippo-niisama, today's my birthday and I wanna!" she pleaded, blinking large golden eyes up at the teenaged kitsune.  "I'm six today!"

"Well I'm still ten years older than you, and I say no." Shippo told her.

"But if you add up Kanjou-kun and Aiko-chan and me, we're older than you, and we say _yes_." Asako told him, wishing that she was a bit taller.  It was hard to be taken seriously when you had to crane your neck up to argue.

"Doesn't matter, I'm the one who's doing all the work, so I get to decide." Shippo crossed his arms stubbornly.  He heard a nearby chuckle and saw that Inuyasha was watching the whole scene with no end of amusement.

"_Please,_ Shippo-niisan?" Kanjou added his plea.  "I thought you said you were strong enough for all three of us."

"I didn't mean I wanted to spend all afternoon hopping through the woods with you three bickering on my back." Shippo clarified.  "And don't say you won't, cause whenever you aren't trying to get something from me or your parents, you're always arguing, the lot of you."

"That's not fair, Shippo, you can't just group me with them like some kind of little kid!  I'm _ten_ years old!" Asako told him indignantly.

"Feh, you're only one year older than Kanjou-kun." Shippo pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, girls are more grown up than boys."  Asako pointed her chin up, a dangerous light in her eyes.  "I'm practically older than _you,_ Shippo!"

"Hardly!  You're just a little girl!" Shippo shot back, insulted.  But in the next moment he was clutching his stinging cheek, a red hand mark on the skin where Asako had slapped him.

"Hmph." She scowled and walked away, refusing to look at the outraged kitsune.  Aiko and Kanjou shot him twin looks of absolute shock and horror before chasing after her.

"She…she hit me!" Shippo offered his amazement to Inuyasha, who shrugged, not seeming shocked in the slightest.

"Look at her mom." The hanyou offered.  "Did you really think she'd always just be a passive little puppy?"

"She never really _was_ passive to start out with." Shippo sighed as he moved over to sit next him.

"Got you on a short leash, eh?" Inuyasha laughed again, apparently thinking all of this was rather entertaining.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shippo snorted indignantly.  Inuyasha aimed him a level gaze.

"You're gonna take them on their picnic, aren't you?" he asked.

"I told them…I don't want…" Shippo sighed and dropped his head in resignation.  "Yeah, probably.  Now that she's mad at me…"

"Just like I thought." Inuyasha made an incredulous noise.  "She's got you completely under control."

"She's like the little sister I never had." Shippo explained.  "It drives me crazy to see her unhappy."

"Then why even put up a fight?" Inuyasha asked.  "Take my word for it, that only makes everything harder.  Always with Kagome I battled every step of the way.  There were times when I knew she'd win, but I'd _still_ fight.  I still put up little fights every now and then, kinda like I'm so used to it that I can't really help it anymore.  And Shippo, everything's a lot easier when I just agree with her.  She doesn't get mad or cry or any of that shit."

"Yeah, but Kagome and you aren't _anything_ like us.  That's completely different." Shippo insisted.

"Really?" Inuyasha sounded only vaguely interested as he stretched out his arms and folded them behind his head.

"Are you saying…you think Asako-chan…and me…no way." Shippo shook his head.

"She still shares your blankets?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"Uh…not really…since she turned ten." Shippo told him, "She says she's too old for that kinda stuff.  But it wasn't…like that.  I was her big brother."

"Yep, kinda started that way for me." Inuyasha yawned lightly.  "I didn't feel like Kagome's older brother, but I _did_ feel like I had to take care of her, protect her and all that.  But then it happened all the sudden.  I was sitting up in a tree, watching over all of you as you slept and I wondered 'What the hell am I doing watching over a few humans and a little kitsune pup?  I don't owe them anything.' And then I realized that for some damn reason, I cared about all of you.  I felt like you guys were family.  You were the little kid we all watched over, Sango and Miroku were like cousins or something, and Kagome…I realized that I wanted Kagome for my mate then, sitting up there in the middle of the night.  When this hit me, I thought it was all ridiculous, and I laughed my ass off up there.  None of you woke up, and eventually I calmed down, but things were never the same after that.  I think I might have loved her before then, but when I realized the truth, I felt like it was my job to hide my feelings from her and to pretend that I wasn't in love.  First of all, I owed Kikyo a lot, and I knew I might end up being killed.  I didn't want to hurt Kagome like that.  Then there was just the idea of letting my heart love someone again.  See, with Kikyo, it was something different.  I wanted to always be by her side because I didn't want anything else bad to happen to her, but with Kagome…I wanted to be by her side just because she's Kagome.  I think sometimes that if things had gone differently, I would have really fallen for Kikyo like I did with Kagome, but I'm not sure.  Kagome's the one that taught me to trust in myself and in others.  If I couldn't really trust Kikyo, all the love in the world wouldn't have kept us together."

"She's really changed you, to make you talk about that private kind of stuff so openly." Shippo told him in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't tell this to just anyone." Inuyasha offered him a small smile, "But you know, even before I had Kanjou and Aiko, you seemed like my own kid."

"Yeah, you always seemed like another father to me." Shippo admitted.  "You taught me everything."

"I'm trying to teach you something here." Inuyasha told him.  "Maybe things won't ever change between Asako and you, who knows?  But when you look at her, you can tell what a great woman she'll be.  It won't be long before she's…a lot different looking.  When that happens, you might find out you feel things that you never did before, you might discover things you can only see when you look in her eyes." It was clear Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome from the dreamy expression in his voice.  "Women are powerful and mysterious things, Shippo.  Look at all the youkai I stood against, and all it took to get me under control was a girl.  Women take you by surprise and they change you into something you thought you'd never be."

Shippo was about to answer when they heard a scream in the distance.  Both Inuyasha and Shippo had leapt to their feet and were scenting the air before another moment passed.  "Smell that?" Shippo asked, his eyes locked on the forest that the scream had obviously come from.

"Youkai…and the kids?" Inuyasha growled and Shippo and him leapt toward the forest in great, determined bounds.  They didn't have far to go, but they heard more screams as they neared the area.  Inuyasha's eyes were swirling with panic and murderous rage.  If anything dared to hurt his babies…

"Asako!" Shippo called out as they landed in a clearing that was obviously somewhere near the source of the screams.  "Aiko!  Kanjou!"

"Shippo, come here." Inuyasha growled angrily at whatever he had found.  Shippo joined him and looked down at what appeared to be a discarded sandal.  He picked it up, color draining from his face.

"Asako's…" he gasped.  Inuyasha was scenting the air again.

"It's this way, come on." He pulled the kitsune out of his reverie as he led him deeper into the forest.  The children had left a clear enough trail, and they soon came across another clue.

"You can smell youkai all over the place here.  It must have chased them." Inuyasha hurried along, not noticing what Shippo had found.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo caught up with the hanyou and handed him the torn bit of fabric with a question in his eyes.

"Aiko's." Inuyasha confirmed this by pressing it to his nose and inhaling deeply.  "They're close now."  As if to confirm this, there was another loud scream near them.  Shippo and Inuyasha shot forward so fast that they almost collided with the huge snake youkai weaving a slow, hypnotic path toward the three children that were huddled in a ball on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Shippo called out as the snake turned to face them instead.  He was answered with frightened sobs.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha jumped at the youkai, slashing through its flesh with his claws.  "Touch _my_ kids, will you?" It fell to the ground and lay twitching, going through its final death throes as Shippo and Inuyasha ran over to the children.  Asako was covering the other two with as much of her body as she could.

"Are you okay?" Shippo's voice was gentle as he lowered himself and slowly brushed the hair out of Asako's tear-streaked face.

"Shippo…the snake…we ran…Aiko tripped and…Kanjou saved her…got bit though." Asako was trembling with fear and relief all at the same time.  She left the other two children to leap into Shippo's arms, letting him pat down her hair and making soothing noises as she cried on his shoulder.  His arms tensed around her when he saw what she'd been guarding, though.

"My…babies." Inuyasha lifted Aiko first, who seemed to have nothing wrong with her except for extreme shock.  She was shivering uncontrollably and didn't even respond to Inuyasha's presence as she continued to sob heavily.  Kanjou was in far worse shape.  Indeed, he appeared to have been bit by the snake youkai in the neck and shoulder.  The hole in his neck went very deep as was the one in his shoulder, and Kanjou was making a sort of whimpering noise as he attempted to breathe but kept bleeding everywhere.  Inuyasha made a strangled noise as he clutched both children to his chest as though this would make everything better.  "Kanjou…you'll be okay."

"Da...daddy…" the little boy's voice was hoarse with all the blood clogging his airway.  "I…saved her…sister…saved."

"Yeah you did, you saved her Kanjou." Inuyasha was now crying, tears spilling over Kanjou's wounded body.

"Dad…don't…cry." Kanjou sounded a bit shocked that his father was crying, he'd likely never seen such a thing before.  "I saved…her…we're fine."

"Just fine." Inuyasha agreed. "I love you, Kanjou."

"Dad…love you…and mom." Kanjou gulped at the air that didn't seem to want to cooperate as Inuyasha shook with grief.  "And…Aiko…Shippo and…Asako…love you…all…don't…cry." And then he fell silent, making a few croaking noises before laying completely limp in Inuyasha's arms.

Shippo's arms tightened further around Asako and she lifted her puffy, red face to look at him.  "Is Kanjou gonna be okay?" she asked.  Shippo paused before shaking his head slowly.  Asako's sobs returned anew, and she clutched onto Shippo even more tightly.  The kitsune felt sobs wracking his own body as he watched Inuyasha, for once seeming utterly hopeless look at him as though Shippo could fix everything.

"I'll…I'll go get the women." Shippo told the grieving father before heading off through the trees with Asako in his arms.  His vision was blurred by tears, but he was back soon enough, and he went straight to the little house, where Kagome and Sango were sitting out on the porch.  They both leapt to their feet when they saw him with Asako.

"What's wrong?" Kagome ran to him along with Sango, who was trying in vain to examine her sobbing daughter.

"Is Asako okay?" Sango asked urgently.

"There…was a youkai in the woods." Shippo explained, shifting Asako into one arm so he could wipe his tears away.  "The kids…they stumbled across it."

"All of them?  Is Asako hurt?" Sango was even more frantic now.

"Where's Aiko and Kanjou?" Kagome practically squealed in terror.  "Are they hurt?"

"Asako and Aiko are fine." Shippo told them, suddenly wishing he hadn't volunteered for this.  "But…the youkai got a hold of Kanjou."

"Kanjou?" both women asked in tremulous voices.

"He's…he died." Shippo told them, sniffling and wiping fresh tears away as Asako shook with almost convulsive sobs.  The women took a moment to register this information.

"He's not…" Sango's eyes widened in horror.

"Dead?  How can he…" Kagome choked on a sudden sob.  Shippo hunched down and offered his back to them.

"I'll take you to him." He told them.  Both women climbed on his back, both of them becoming extremely hysterical as he flew them to the spot where Inuyasha was still clutching to both his children, sobbing into Kanjou's ruined body.  Kagome and Sango rushed over to him, Sango taking Aiko away from him and trying to comfort the girl while Kagome joined her husband, shaking with sobs as they both clutched at his body.

"What about…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the hanyou as they finally found the strength to stand, Inuyasha holding the body tightly.

"No, it wouldn't work right." Inuyasha told her.  "His sword brings you back to life, but you're still wounded.  If the wounds are treatable, it's okay, but Kanjou would just die again.  The injuries…they're too much."

"Gone then…" Kagome sobbed again, letting one of Sango's arms pull her close.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He…went to visit Kaede today." Sango told him.  "I was expecting him back tonight."

"We'll go there." Inuyasha told her, pulling Kagome onto his back as Shippo let Sango climb back on his with Aiko still sobbing in her arms.  As they bounded through treetops toward the place that Kaede lived, Shippo's thoughts were running around with no aim or direction.  _How could this happen?  Why did I let this happen?  Will Aiko be okay?  Will Asako be okay?  Will they ever forgive me for not being there?  I always watch over them, but this time…when they needed me…I wasn't there.  At least we saved Aiko and Asako.  If that thing touched my Asako-chan…Will Kagome and Inuyasha be all right?  Asako's safe, but she could've died too.  She's my Asako-chan and no one can take her away._ His thoughts flew randomly as they landed right in front of Kaede's house.  Inuyasha simply carried his dead son in as everyone ran to follow him.

"—everyone else okay?" Miroku was asking as Shippo saw Kaede and him crowded over the body Inuyasha held, tears still falling down the hanyou's grim face.

"Yeah, I killed that fucking thing." Inuyasha growled at the memory.  "I just…should we bury him?" he asked Kaede and Miroku who looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll prepare the grave and hold a ceremony at sunset." Miroku told Inuyasha, offering to take the body, which he finally relinquished.  "You should get cleaned up.  All of you should." He indicated the rest of the people.  Kagome and Inuyasha of course had quite a bit of blood on their clothes.  Aiko and Asako also had a lot of it, and that blood had gotten on Sango and Shippo.

"Yes, you should all sleep here tonight." Kaede offered.  "But for now, off to the river and get yourselves clean."

"Shippo, could you go back to the house for Kirara?  She'll worry when we don't come back." Sango asked him.

"All right." Shippo made as if to lower Asako, but she clutched to him even tighter than before.  "Asako-chan, I have to go, but I'll be right back, I swear." He told her.

"Don't leave." She pleaded, tears welling up once more in her eyes.  Shippo gave a resigned shrug.

"I guess Asako-chan's coming with me." He told Sango.  "Don't worry, I'll watch over her."

"I know you will." Sango gave him a tiny, brave smile as he turned to leave, making his way through the trees once more.

"I'm weak." Asako spoke up just as he landed in front of the house.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm weak, aren't I?" Asako repeated.  "If I'd been stronger like you or Inuyasha or mama or papa…if I was stronger, I could've saved him."

"Asako-chan, this isn't your fault." Shippo sat down on the porch to talk to her.  "All of you trusted me to watch out for you, and I didn't."

"We can't always depend on you, Shippo." Asako told him, sniveling.  "If I'd been stronger…"

"Stop!  You couldn't have saved him, Asako-chan!  This was my own fault for letting you three wander off!" Shippo told her forcefully.

"You aren't our guardian or anything!  You don't have to watch us all the time!  We should have learned to take care of ourselves!" Asako shouted back, jumping up to yell at him better.

"I should have taught you then!" Shippo countered.

"I should have asked you to!" She shot back.

"I should have known you'd need to learn!" Shippo fought.  Suddenly, there was silence as both of them stared at each other.  Shippo looking up at Asako for once.

"This is stupid." She told him finally.  "We're fighting about whose fault this is, and it's not really anyone's, right?"

"You're right." Shippo smiled softly at her, "Funny how sometimes it seems like you're older than me."

"I told you, girls are more mature." Asako stated plainly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered.  Asako looked like she wanted to add something else, but was unsure.  "Asako-chan?"

"Am…am I you're little sister?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course you are." He told Asako; surprised she'd ask such a question.

"No, I mean, am I _really_ your sister?" she repeated.

"Well, no, but you knew that." He told her.  "If you were really my sister, you'd have your own tail to play with.  Why would you ask me that?"

"Because…I thought…do you remember when we were little and I asked you to marry me?" Asako asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose." Shippo wondered where all these questions could possibly be leading.

"Well…brothers and sisters don't get married." She began, unsure of how to continue.

"No, but Asako-chan, we were young then." Shippo reminded her.  "It's not like it meant anything."

"But…I always thought that…when we grew up…when I became a woman for you…we could be together." Asako stumbled over her words as she spoke.

"Come on, that's silly Asako-chan.  You're only a little girl.  You can't be my mate." He told her, suddenly reminded of his conversation with Inuyasha earlier that day. _Women are powerful and mysterious things_ he'd said.  _You can tell what a great woman she'll be.  It won't be long…_  Shippo shook his head to clear it of the hanyou's voice.  Why had he told those things to Shippo?  It was just confusing him.

"I'm…I'm not a little girl!" she shouted at him, tears spilling from her eyes.  "I love you and I'm trying hard to grow up fast so I can be a woman that you can love.  But sometimes…it feels like I'll never grow up enough for you."

"You're…Asako-chan…" Shippo gasped at her intensity.

"I'm _not_ so little you know!  I'm only six years younger than you!" she told him.  "Maybe it seems like a long time now, but when I'm a woman…when I'm grown up…it won't be that much of a difference."

"Asako-chan…just…just forget that.  You're confused and upset because of Kanjou-kun." Shippo told her, offering his arms to her, which she collapsed into with no resistance.  "Asako-chan, you _are_ a little girl.  Don't get mad about it, because it's the truth.  I don't…I don't feel that way about you, so stop pushing yourself.  I love you because in my heart, you're my little sister.  I'd do anything for you, and you know it.  If…if you want, I can teach you to be stronger."

"Really?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Sure." He told her.  "Now let's get Kirara and head back, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled bravely through her tears.

----------

Shippo felt cold after the burial ceremony.  He still felt cold that night as he tossed and turned restlessly in his blankets.  This day…it had just been too full, too straining for all of them.  It had left him feeling empty and lost inside.  Tears still fell down his cheeks when he stopped to think over the day's events.  Kanjou-kun…he was dead.  He was dead and he couldn't come back.  Footsteps near him made Shippo look around for the person who was disturbing his attempts at rest.  "Asako-chan?" he whispered, not wanting to wake up any of the other people.  "What's wrong?"

"Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked softly, plainly trembling with fright and sniffling.  "I keep having bad dreams."

"All right, come on then." Shippo lifted his blanket and let her climb under the blankets and snuggle against him.  He felt her shoulders shake in a heavy sob and Shippo wrapped his arms around her, stroking her dark hair smooth.  "Shush, calm down now, Asako-chan.  I'm right here." He whispered the comforting words as she slowly began to regain control of her emotions.

"You'll always protect me, won't you?" she breathed, exhausted from her overactive emotions and half asleep in his arms.

"Of course I will, you're my Asako-chan." He told her.  Strange, he didn't feel so restless when she was here with him.  And the cold feeling that hadn't left since the ceremony was slowly going away from him.

"I love you." She breathed as she fell asleep.  Shippo didn't know what to say to that, so he just held her close as he too drifted out of wakefulness.  It was amazing that this little girl could mean so much to him, could control him so easily.  She could get him to agree to anything, and sometimes that worried Shippo.  Why was he so powerless against her?  In his mind, he heard Inuyasha's voice as he fell asleep _When you look at her, you can tell what a great woman she'll be.  It won't be long…You might find out you feel things that you never did before, you might discover things you can only see when you look in her eyes.  Women are powerful and mysterious things…Women take you by surprise and they change you into something you thought you'd never be._

*****

The End (Of Part 8, That Is)


	9. It Can't Rain All The Time

Okay, the opening theme for Hana Yori Dango is one hella catchy song!  And since I finished my Japanese, am practically insane with caffeine energy, and can't seem to concentrate on something as simple as knitting, it's back to the old…er…writing board?  Oh, I'd like to officially recognize and thank my new beta reader Jade!  I don't think I have great _need_ for a beta reader, but it's always nice to have, plus I'm sure she digs the fact that she gets to read these before anyone else.  I'm kinda unsure that she'd actually catch any typos I make though, since she tears through my chapters like Inuyasha eats ramen.  You blink and you miss it.  Oh well, at least I get to pretend like I'm being all professional.  Ja!  On with part 9!  This one may be a bit long since I really don't want to start my Chem lab report.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 9

*****
    
    _The children know that there,_
    
    _That there's something wrong, _
    
    _And it's hard to believe that love will prevail._
    
    _Oh it won't rain all the time._
    
    _The sky won't fall forever._
    
    _And though the night seems long,_
    
    _Your tears won't fall forever._
    
    _Oh, when I'm lonely, _
    
    _I lie awake at night _
    
    _And I wish you were here._
    
    _I miss you. _
    
    _Can you tell me _
    
    _Is there something more to believe in?_

_Or is this all there is?_

-Jane Siberry _It Can't Rain All The Time_

"That was a lot better, Asako." Shippo smiled warmly at the sixteen year old as she stood up, brushing dirt from her fighting gear hastily before standing ready.  Her mother had made the gear, which was modeled after Sango's own fighting outfit.  "You almost had me that time."

"Well just you wait." Asako grinned at him cockily.  "I'll knock you down soon enough."

"Feh, we'll see about that." Shippo beckoned her forward and she narrowed her eyes before moving in cautiously, aiming a few katas at his upper body.  Shippo blocked them easily and shook his head.  "You see, you don't charge with enough power.  You can't scare your enemy if you approach so timidly that—ungh."  Shippo was so busy trying to explain her mistakes that he didn't catch on to her double feinted punch followed by a hard kick until he had been completely crumpled under the clever maneuver.  Asako bent over him, her grin twice as large and smugger than before.

"What were you saying, Shippo?" she asked him, tilting her head as though patiently waiting for a response.  Shippo took advantage of her overconfident pose to leap and tackle her beneath him in the soft grass.

"I was saying that you should never underestimate your enemy."  Shippo told her, smiling as she scowled up at him.  "You have to think before you act, Asako.  Who is stronger here, a human or a youkai?"

"Yeah but—" she tried to argue, but Shippo covered her mouth with his hand, causing her scowl to deepen.

"Now, _who_ would be stronger here?" Shippo asked again, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Youkai." She mumbled, rolling her purple eyes in irritation.

"So…what was your mistake there?" he asked her in a very patronizing tone.  He made sure that his hands held her wrists pinned to the ground and he sat heavily on her legs so that she wouldn't be able to hit him for his behavior.  She glared at him viciously, waiting a moment before finally answering his question.

"I treated you like a normal human, thinking that you'd be incapacitated by my kick, but since you're a stubborn youkai, you were ready to attack when I had to gloat over your defeat.  Plus I should've factored in that you're an arrogant asshole who would attack when the round is over just to prove he's still better."  Asako told him.  Shippo raised an eyebrow and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"All right, since you're being a baby I think we'll call it a day."  Shippo stood up and offered her a hand.  Scowling at him, Asako pushed herself up without his aid.

"Hmph." She jutted her chin out as she passed him, crossing her arms under her breasts.  Unintentionally swaying her hips as she strode away from him, Asako pulled her hair out of it's high ponytail and shook it out, pulling her fingers through the smooth ebony locks.  Shippo didn't realize he was watching her so intently until Inuyasha's voice cropped up in his head.  _You can tell what a great woman she'll be.  It won't be long before she's…a lot different looking_ he'd told Shippo almost six years ago.  How true those words had been.  Asako was a beautiful young woman now, full of life and strength, but behind it all lingered a deep sadness.  Shippo still blamed himself for what had happened to Kanjou so long ago, and he knew that Asako in turn felt it was _her_ fault for being unable to fight youkai herself.  She had made Shippo promise he'd train her to be stronger, and true to his word they had been student and teacher ever since.  The only thing was that Shippo himself wasn't a very strong fighter.  He was a fox youkai who preferred to rely on his magic than worry about actually physical fighting, but he definitely knew more about than she did.  So he devoted himself to her, and after all this time, she had transformed into something beautiful and strong.

_My Asako…_ the thought sprang to his mind unbidden and Shippo automatically ignored it.  She was a sister to him, nothing more.  After the night she'd confessed to Shippo that she longed to become a woman he could love, and he had told her it would never happen, she had treated him as nothing more than a brother or a friend.  And when they fought, she never let even that connection bother her.  When they fought, he was her enemy, and she understood that.  _Women are powerful and mysterious things_.  Inuyasha had said that as well, and it too had been true.  He could still recall a tiny Asako climbing into his bed every night and snuggling against his tail as though it were a prized stuffed animal.  He could still remember a young Asako running to him for help at the slightest problem, from a stubbed toe to getting yelled at to scraped knees, she had always been confident that he could make everything all right again.  Even when Kanjou died, she'd turned to him for comfort, even confessing her adoring love to him.  He had been too confused by the idea of a "little girl" loving him that way at the time to really understand how much he'd meant to her.  _It's too late for that now.  She's become something better than I'll ever be._

­_Women take you by surprise and they change you into something you thought you'd never be_ Inuyasha's voice answered him promptly.  _Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about_ Shippo thought irritably as he trudged up the hill only to see that Asako was still there, sitting in the grass and gazing out across the treetops, her hair blowing behind her lazily in the light breeze.  _She's beautiful, that's for sure._ Shippo gulped, shoving the thought aside.  _Shut up, you can't have her and you know it_ he chided himself.  Nonetheless, he sat down beside her wondering casually where all the years had gone to.  They sat there for a long while, until the sun was disappearing behind the trees and the skies were streaked with color.

"I wish I was as strong as you." She finally spoke up.  "I wish I could fly through the treetops again."

"Like when we were younger?" he asked.

"Yeah.  I remember thinking that nothing would ever be as wonderful as those times that you flew me through the forest, easy as taking a little walk.  Remember how I'd play up in the high branches when we stopped, totally sure that you'd never let me fall?" she asked, turning to him, her purple eyes glowing softly.

"Remember how you'd beg me to take all of you on little trips and swear you'd all be good until I finally agreed?" he returned.  "And then the three of you would fight the whole time anyway.  I was always positive that you'd go to far and shove someone off and I wouldn't be able to catch them."

"Remember how upset I'd get when you called me a little girl?" she giggled.

"Remember how you told me you'd become a woman soon and I'd love you then?" he asked, regretting the careless words as soon as they left his lips.  Asako was silent and frozen for a few moments, but then she replied, her voice cold and emotionless.

"I was stupid and naïve then." She told him shortly.

"Asako…I'm sorry, I got carried away…I didn't think…" Shippo spoke haltingly.  He saw Asako's lips purse tightly and she stood up, every muscle in her body completely rigid.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she asked, her voice caustic.  "Why should you care if a little girl bared her heart and it was thrown away?"

"Asako…please." Shippo rose, his green eyes full of concern.  "I…I just…"

"What?" she asked impatiently, whirling to face him, fury burning in her violet eyes.  "You just what?  You just didn't care?  I gathered that much."

"I just…maybe…" Shippo shook his head angrily, trying to clear it and gain control over his words.  He looked down at her once more, "Maybe that boy was too stupid to see what it was that he was being handed." He offered.

"Well maybe he should have looked closer." She shot back.

"Maybe he was too confused by everything in his life to look at something new."  Shippo told her.

"Maybe her heart was broken that night." Asako told him.

"And maybe he didn't really see _that_ until it was too late for him to fix things." Shippo responded.

"Then maybe she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't and she ended up hating herself instead."  Asako's voice wavered.

"Maybe she should look at herself and see how much there is to love." Shippo told her.

"Maybe someone…someone should tell her what there could possibly be…" Asako looked up at him, hope and fear glinting in her eyes.

"Well maybe she can't see that she's strong and good and selfless and…and that she _has_ grown into a woman that I could love." Shippo blushed as the words left his mouth.

"But…I'm…you told me…you'd never want…" Asako didn't know what to say to that.  A blush was staining her own cheeks as Shippo stepped closer to her, touching her cheek softly.

"And maybe…maybe I wonder if I've become the kind of man that could deserve that woman." Shippo told her softly, "Because for a long time…I thought you didn't want me anymore, that I'd never get a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"Shippo…I never…you were always…" Asako stopped, closing her eyes tightly as though organizing her thoughts.  When they opened once more, the purple depths swirled with a kind of light Shippo had never seen before.  "Maybe you should kiss me."  Shippo nodded slightly, moving forward, his lips parted slightly when…

He woke up.

"What the…what was with that dream?" He muttered, yawning and rolling over to look at Asako sleeping across the room.  True, she had become a beautiful woman, but he could never…wouldn't ever…

"Mm, Shippo, something wrong?" she asked after opening her eyes slowly to the invading rays of daylight filtering into the room.  That must have been what had interrupted his dream.  And just when it was getting to the good part—wait!  What was he thinking of?  But it was true, he hadn't really seen her in that light before, but now that he looked at her, he realized Asako had grown up into a beauty.  _You can tell what a great woman she'll be.  It won't be long before she's…a lot different looking_ Inuyasha's voice invaded his thoughts.  _Yes, look at the way her hair shines and ripples as she moves.  Even as she's just waking up, Asako is gorgeous, with those big eyes and—_Shippo sharply cut off his train of thought.  Had he gone crazy because of a stupid dream?  He wasn't in love with her.  It was just that…sometimes… _You might discover things you can only see when you look in her eyes_ Inuyasha's voice volunteered.  _Shut_ up!  _I'm not in love with her…am I?_ Shippo groaned and buried his face in his blankets as though he could push away such thoughts.

"Um, Shippo?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost leapt five feet in the air.  He turned quickly and saw Asako almost nose to nose with him, her purple eyes quizzical.  _Such pretty eyes…_a stray thought plastered a goofy smile on his face.  Quickly, he shook it off, growling at himself in displeasure.  _Stupid mind!  Who told you to think that!  Just because she's so close that all I can smell is her and her lips are pink and looked so soft…_Shippo shook his head slightly again.  _That's it, no more thinking for_ you, _stupid brain.  What are you trying to do to me here?_  Shippo looked up and noticed with a certain amount of surprise that Asako was still right there, blinking in curiosity at him.  "Are you feeling fine?" leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Shippo's forehead momentarily.  _Of course that's what she was doing; she wouldn't kiss me.  Though I wonder how she'd taste if—_Shippo pursed his lips.  _What did I say about thinking?  None!  Just stop until I can figure things out!_  "You don't seem to have a fever, but you sure are making some weird faces." She surmised.

"I'm just kind of…preoccupied." He told her.

"I know.  Less than a week until…it's been six years." She shivered slightly, and without thinking, Shippo put his arms around her unresisting form.  He pulled her close, patting her hair as he kissed the top of her hair.  _Watch what you're doing, lips, or you'll be stuck in the same place as the brain_ he warned the rebellious body parts.  _You too, hands.  I'm watching you_ he glared at his clawed hands, one wrapped around her back and the other in her hair.

"Come on now, Asako." Shippo whispered to her.  "You'll be okay.  We'll all be okay.  You know that."

"I know." Her voice was muffled inside his sleeping yukata, but still easily audible.  "I just…I thought…if I became stronger."

"We've been over this, Asako." He told her firmly.  "It wasn't your fault and you know it."

"But…that's not what I mean." Asako pulled back slightly to look up at him.  "When I became stronger…like now…I thought that I'd be happy again knowing that I could protect the people I care about."  Asako sniffled lightly, her eyes watering slightly.  "But…it seems like it doesn't matter how strong I become.  I still feel something…something's missing inside of me.  I've felt that way ever since…the day it happened and I always hoped that…by now at least it would be better."

"Asako…" Shippo wasn't sure what to say.

"But look at me!  I'm still…not strong." Tears spilled out of her eyes.  "I cry…so much.  It's just…it's stupid."

"Asako, you _are_ strong." Shippo told her softly.  "You're one of the strongest women I've ever known."

"I…I'm not." She argued, crying freely now as Shippo let her bury her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Asako, don't be silly.  You know you're strong." Shippo told her soothingly.  "It doesn't make a difference if you cry sometimes.  It's not like you don't have a reason."

"You…you think?" she asked, looking up slowly.

"Of course.  And you know, Kagome cried a lot more than you when she was your age." He confided.

"Really?" she sniffled, smiling faintly as Shippo brushed away her tears with his thumb.  "She did?"

"Yeah, but that's because she was in love with stupid Inuyasha and he didn't have a clue about how to react to that." Shippo smiled softly.  "It's hard for women to fall in love, I guess.  Men aren't always…paying attention and they always do things that hurt them even if they didn't mean to.  Even with your mom and dad…"

"Tell me." She prompted, pulling herself up in his lap and laying the side of her head against his chest.  Her yukata had come a bit loose from all her hysterics, and from where he was, Shippo could see straight—_Stop it eyes!  I swear, are any of you body parts on my side here?_ Shippo shook his head in irritation.

"About your mom and dad?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah." She prompted.  It was strange, but she'd never really asked about her parents before; how they met, how they fell in love, any of it.  She seemed satisfied to see them still so very much in love, always sneaking kisses or giggling in the other room.  Shippo was actually surprised they'd only had one child with how the two of them were.  When he thought about it, though, he'd never asked his own parents about how they'd met or any of those things.  He supposed that when a child had happy, loving parents, they didn't really question how that came about.  "How did they meet?" she asked, prompting him to break the silence.

"Huh, I don't think you'll believe me." He told her, smiling at the memories.  "But the first time they saw each other, she threw her Hiraikotsu at us."

"She _attacked_ you?" Asako asked doubtfully.

"Yeah.  You see, do you remember I once explained that your mom is a demon exterminator?" Shippo asked and she nodded.  "Well, she's the last of her village.  There was an evil kind of hanyou guy named Naraku who basically killed all her people and then tricked her into thinking it was Inuyasha.  So she came to find us for revenge, in full battle gear.  Myouga told Inuyasha not to fight her since he knew she wasn't really a bad person, but she kept attacking, so he was going to fight her.  Then Naraku showed up, so Inuyasha totally ignored her to go fight him instead since…he has a grudge against him.  Anyway, lots of people were out to kill Naraku.  Your dad was, too."

"My dad?" Asako asked.  "Why?"

"Well…I'm not really sure I should tell you all this stuff, but Naraku had cursed your dad's grandfather with an air void in his hand.  It sucks up everything, and they had to use a rosary to seal it, but it wasn't a permanent seal.  Eventually, his grandfather was swallowed up by it.  Same thing happened to his dad, and Miroku knew that his only hope was to kill Naraku and escape the curse." Shippo explained.

"I think you're making all this up." She told him teasingly.  "There's no way my daddy had some…hole in his hand like that.  And I really don't think my mom would attack you guys like that."

"Well if you don't believe me, that's your own problem." Shippo teased her back.  "Anyway, they all wanted to kill Naraku, so Inuyasha was stuck fighting your mom while your dad went after stupid Naraku.  Yeah, your mom was no match for Inuyasha, but that didn't bother her.  She stabbed him straight in the arm, but I'm sure you know from training with me that we youkai can't be as easily hurt as humans." Shippo explained.  "But see, your mom was dying from before she even got there.  Naraku was controlling her little brother and he attacked her.  She almost died from those injuries, so Naraku gave her a Shikon shard so that she'd be able to fight without feeling the pain."

"Shikon shard?" Asako asked.

"See, you know that necklace Kagome always wears?  The one with the shiny purple ball?" Shippo asked.  "That's the Shikon no Tama, and when Inuyasha and Kagome first met, she accidentally lost it and then, when she tried to shoot a youkai to get it back, she hit the jewel and blasted it into all these tiny shards.  The Shikon no Tama is very powerful, and Inuyasha used to want to use it to become human, but Kagome wouldn't let him."

"Why not?" she asked.

"She thinks his ears are cute and that it would be a shame if she couldn't ever see them again." Shippo laughed, as did Asako.  "Anyway, your mom almost died because she damaged her wounds more, not feeling any pain because the shard was blocking it.  Later, she realized the truth about Naraku and she started to travel with your dad, Kagome, Inuyasha, and me."

"How'd they fall in love then?" Asako asked, eager to learn more now.  She couldn't think of why she hadn't ever asked before.  This story was so entertaining.

"Well, I think it was obvious that your dad thought a lot of your mom straight from the beginning.  He always got in trouble for it though, because he was a little bit…more obvious with his affections than most girls like."  Shippo grinned.  "I can't even count the times she slapped him for groping her.  But somewhere along the line, even though he was a lech, your mom started to see that really, he was just afraid of having her love him and then being hurt when his air void sucked him up.  When she realized this, she went and confessed her own feelings, and then your mom and dad were really happy.  Kagome was so pleased for them, but Inuyasha was a little miffed at first since Kagome knew right away that they would end up together, and he thought she was foolish.  You know how he hates being wrong, so he kind of took it as a personal insult when they _did_ get together."

"Wow, he was really petty." Asako commented.  Shippo chuckled at this.

"Yeah, he was.  Plus, I think he was jealous that Miroku and Sango got what they wanted, but he was still too much of a coward to do anything about how he loved Kagome." Shippo explained.  "But then, Sango got pregnant with you.  This would have been okay, but the mission to kill Naraku and get all the shards hadn't finished yet.  Also, your dad was really worried about his air void.  He could feel that it was close to the end, so to spare your mom, he told her he couldn't love her anymore.  If he would have known about you, I don't think Miroku would have done anything so stupid, but he did.  Sango left immediately to stay with Kaede until you were born.  She didn't want Miroku to be with her just because of you." Shippo explained.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Asako wanted to know.

"Well I was there, plus, Kagome explained it to me." Shippo told her.  "Anyway, it was almost right after that when Naraku was finally defeated.  He had the last pieces of the Shikon no Tama, so after he was gone, we were done.  Kagome was so happy that she must have forgotten to be shy, and she kissed Inuyasha.  Needless to say, they stayed together after that.  And when Kagome accidentally let it slip in front of Miroku that Sango was pregnant…well, we left them to talk and it must have worked out, as you can see."

"I never really thought my parents had such an exciting life." Asako sighed happily.  "Thanks for talking to me, Shippo.  I feel a lot better." She hugged him tight before leaving the room so that Shippo could wonder why it was that she seemed to have such a strong affect over him.

----------

"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo ran up to the hanyou who was pulling his wife and daughter from inside the well.  "Inuyasha, I've been hoping you'd visit soon." Shippo told him, looking extremely harried.

"Ha, I've never been greeted this soon since the days of the Shikon shard." Kagome smiled with pleasure at the memory.  "Inuyasha, do you remember how you used to mope around waiting here for me to come back from my time?"

"I was…just bored." He pouted at being embarrassed in front of Shippo and Aiko.

"Oh, drop the act Inuyasha." Shippo snorted.  "We _all_ know you're in love."

"Did you want something then?" Inuyasha shifted the subject as they all started walking back toward Sango and Miroku's house.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to ask you about something in private." Shippo confirmed.

"Well, wait until we get there, okay?" Inuyasha told him.  They noticed Kagome kept staring at Shippo.  "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I just can't get over it every time I see Shippo." Kagome clasped her hands together happily.  "Do you remember how tiny he used to be?  And here he is, all grown up."  Shippo and Inuyasha sighed in exasperation.

"She's such a woman." Inuyasha muttered in irritation and Shippo nodded.  Just then, Asako came tearing up the path and skidded to a halt right before she hit them.

"Oh!  You're here!  Good, now I won't have to bring Shippo lunch every day."  Asako sighed happily and fell in beside Shippo.

"No one asked you to." The kitsune told her.

"Well you're too stupid to feed yourself unless there's something right in front of you."  Asako stuck her tongue out at him.  She aimed a punch at his side, but he twirled away and grabbed her arm.  Soon the two of them were wrestling on the ground.  Kagome raised an eyebrow at them then cast Inuyasha a meaningful glance.

"Are you two going to play around there all day, or are we going back to your house?"  Inuyasha asked them finally.  The two of them froze, blushing guiltily as they disentangled themselves and stood up.

"He started it." Asako couldn't resist.

"What?  You tried to hit me, crazy woman!" Shippo shot back.

"Only because you weren't appreciating how I brought you lunch every day." Asako stuck out her tongue.

"Hey!  Am I going to have to separate you two, or are you going to be able to keep your hands off each other?" Inuyasha asked.  This time the blushes were a lot darker than before.

"Come on, mom, we're almost there!" Aiko exclaimed, her bright eyes flashing as she dragged her mother down the path while the rest followed until they were standing in front of Sango and Miroku's house.  Kagome and Aiko went straight in the house, but Asako didn't leave Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Go on, Asako.  I need to talk to Inuyasha about something important." Shippo urged her away.  She pulled a stubborn face before complying.  The hanyou and the kitsune went and sat under a tree.

"So, what is it?" Inuyasha didn't waste time.

"I've been feeling a bit strange lately, and I wondered if it wasn't something that all youkai go through.  I know you're a hanyou, but—" Shippo babbled.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"It's…it started about a month ago." Shippo explained, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt.  "I had this…dream and ever since then…I can't stop thinking…things."

"Hmm, having dreams and thinking things.  Good thing you told me before you started seeing stuff too.  This sounds serious." Inuyasha couldn't resist the sarcastic jibe.

"No!  Not like that…" Shippo struggled to control his blush.  "In my dream, see, I almost kissed Asako.  I don't really remember anything else but that part.  And ever since then, I keep thinking about how pretty she is, and I think all kinds of things like that.  Like the other day, she tripped and I caught her, and my mind just shouted 'Kiss her!' and I had to be really careful so I didn't."

"I don't really see what the problem is here." Inuyasha snorted incredulously.

"Well…I can't be in love with her." Shippo told him.   "There must be something wrong with me."

"Why can't you love her?"  Inuyasha wanted to know.  "She's a woman and you're a man.  What's the problem?"

"She's…she's Asako."  Shippo told him.

"That's a pretty sad excuse for a reason."  Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up.  "Look, this isn't some youkai problem or anything like that.  You're in love with her.  It's obvious she wants you too, so why don't you just save yourself a lot of grief and go through with it?  Do you remember how miserable Kagome and I were when we went through this same thing?  Do you want that?"

"No…but, I just didn't think that this could happen."  Shippo answered lamely, not standing up, but remaining beside the tree.

"Yeah, join the club." Inuyasha shook his head ruefully.  "It's like I said, Shippo.  You have to watch out for women because before you know what's happening, they'll work their way under your skin and you won't even be able to get rid of them if you _want_ to.  They change who you are.  Not a lot, but enough.  And the worst thing is that they aren't even trying to change us.  It just happens that way."

"Man…" Shippo let out a long breath.

"You coming in?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing to the house.

"No thanks." Shippo shook his head.  "I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

"I know.  I did too." Inuyasha gave him a sympathetic pat on the head before turning to go back to the house.

Shippo couldn't believe what was happening.  He was in love with Asako?  How had that happened?  How long had he felt this way?  He had always loved her in one way, but not like this…how could this have happened?

"Shippo?  Are you okay?" Asako was suddenly there, hovering over him.

_Kiss her_

*****

The End (Of Part 9, That Is)


	10. Inuyasha, Love Doctor!

I'm sooo tired of work.  Thank god I've reached spring break and the freedom offered therein!  Yay!  Okay…um, my left eye feels like I got punched, but there's no marks or anything and it's not like a sinus headache, it's just really tender.  It's freaking me out.  Yeah, hey, this introduction is totally pointless but…hmm…oh!  I got a birthday present from my mom yesterday!  After today I won't be able to check my mail until next Sunday, so I won't be getting any more presents until then.  I'll be cooped up in here since I can't go home (too far) so I'll be spending a lot of time in front of good old Goad, as my best friend has dubbed my computer.  Anyway, here's part 10!  Hey, has anyone else noticed that my lyrical intros keep getting longer…and longer…I really need to deal with that.  Okay…I'm limiting myself on this one.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 10

*****

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself_

_And never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it_

_When you walked into the room_

_I think I love you_

-Partridge Family _I Think I Love You_ (personally, I prefer the cover by Less Than Jake but that's my problem)

"Shippo, are you okay?" Asako stood over the kitsune, leaning down so that her face was only inches from his.

_Kiss her_ his mind urged.  _Kiss her now.  You're in love with her and you know it, so just do it.  Just…_

"Hello?  Shippo?"  Asako waved a hand in front of his face looking for some sort of response.  "Hel—looo?"

"A…Asako…" he answered, still unsure of what he should do.

"Um…yeah, that's me." She tilted her head in confusion, standing up straight.  "I just came out…because I was wondering if you were okay.  Everyone else is in there already, you know." She explained.

"Oh…I guess so." He answered, not moving from where he sat.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Asako moved to sit in front of him, leaning forward and examining him with big purple eyes.  "Cause you look like you've got a problem or something."

"Maybe." He answered, knowing he couldn't really discuss this with her easily.

"Is that what you talked to Inuyasha about?  Your problem?" Asako wanted to know.

"Yeah." Shippo nodded.

"Did it help then?" Asako prompted.

"Well…sort of." Shippo shrugged.  "Somehow it feels like everything's worse, though.  More complicated."

"You…you could tell me if you wanted." Asako spoke up, obviously unsure of how Shippo would react to this.

"I don't know…its kind of…it has to do with you." He told her, blushing at even admitting that much.

"Oh." Asako looked injured by this, and Shippo could tell she was trying to see what a problem involving her could possibly be.  "Am I…am I too much of a bother to train?"  she asked, biting her lip in worry.

"No, it's not that at all." Shippo assured her.  "I…you just…I don't really understand it."

"So you have a problem and it has to do with me, but you don't really understand what the problem is?"  Asako asked him.  He nodded sheepishly in response.

"That about sums it up." Shippo told her.  "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"I don't think I understand you at all." Asako sighed in exasperation.  "Well, what did Inuyasha have to say?  Does _he_ understand your problem?"

"Well…I think he does, but I don't know." Shippo replied.  "I don't know if he's right about all of this.  All I really know is that…when I'm with you I…" there was a long pause as Shippo stared at Asako.  Finally she spoke up.

"You what?" she prompted, breaking the spell.

"I…don't know." Shippo shook his head as if to clear it.  "Let's go in, okay?"

"Whatever." Asako rolled her eyes in irritation as he avoided her once more.

As Shippo and Asako entered the house to join the rest of the group, Inuyasha looked up at them expectantly, but from the look on Shippo's face, the boy was obviously still in conflict about his emotions and hadn't done anything.  Shaking his head in disgust, the hanyou returned his attention to the conversation that was currently taking place at the dinner table.  Kagome had just asked Miroku and Sango if they were keeping busy.

"Demon exterminators are rare, you know." Sango replied.  "So of course I'm always getting offers for work."

"Not that I ever let her go off by herself." Miroku added.  "She's perfectly capable of watching out for herself, but I'm sure you know that accidents can happen."

"He gets so concerned." Sango smiled at her husband, letting him hold her hand.  "In fact, we have a job tomorrow and he's been fidgety all day."

"Tomorrow?  Oh, but we just got here." Kagome pouted.  "We'll barely get to see you."

"I know, Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango sighed heavily.  "If I'd only known you were coming…I'm afraid we won't be back for at least a week, either.  You see, the village is a far way off and they're having no end of trouble with a big family of bird youkai."

"Maybe you should send someone else." Inuyasha suggested.  "I bet Shippo and Asako could handle the job."

"I…oh, I don't know." Sango bit her lip.  She had taught Asako to use her Hiraikotsu, but had never actually been brave enough to send her only child off to fight youkai.  It was funny, she wasn't all that afraid of fighting them herself, but the idea of Asako fighting them had her terrified.  "Asako's never fought against youkai."

"Oh, can I mom!" Asako was ecstatic at the idea.  "I've never been able to try out all my training with you and Shippo!"

"She seems eager enough to try it." Kagome spoke up.

"And…well, Shippo's perfectly capable." Miroku added, a bit doubtful himself about how well he liked this idea.  "He'd never let anything hurt her."

"No I wouldn't, but I don't think—" Shippo began.

"Then it's settled!" Inuyasha cut him off.

"But I don't really—" Shippo tried again, but Inuyasha clapped him on the back so hard he got the wind knocked out of him.

"It'll be great for you to get out and use some of your skills, eh Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, not waiting for an answer.  "And I bet you're more than ready to try out some techniques for real, huh Asako?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be lots of fun!" Asako squealed happily.  Sango looked at her excited daughter and shrugged.

"Well, there's no way I can say no to that." She conceded.  Asako clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thanks mom!" she beamed at her mother, wolfing down the rest of her dinner in almost no time.  "I'm going to get to bed early then.  I want to be fresh for tomorrow!" and with that she practically skipped out of the room.  Sango shook her head slowly.

"I don't remember ever being that excited to go kill youkai."  Sango sighed.  "Perhaps I've just protected her for too long…"

"Don't worry about it, Sango." Kagome smiled warmly at the other woman.  "You're a mother, and it's perfectly natural for you to want to protect your baby."  Kagome patted Aiko's head softly, and the white-haired girl pulled a face that even made the preoccupied Shippo grin.

"I'm _not_ a baby, mom!" Aiko protested, her golden eyes flashing and making her look very much like her father.  "I'm twelve years old."

"Oh, but Aiko, you'll always be my baby." Kagome smiled warmly at the resistant child.  Shippo shook his head at the display when he noticed Inuyasha was rising and trying to catch his eye.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I need to talk to you." Inuyasha led him outside, leaving the others to finish their meal.  Shippo was suddenly reminded of Inuyasha's earlier suggestion and felt panic well up in him as the two of them returned to their tree from earlier that evening.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo began, unsure of what exactly to ask the hanyou staring back at him calmly.  This Inuyasha was so different from the one that he first knew, years ago.  What was he up to, exactly?  "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?" Inuyasha arched a dark eyebrow as though he had no idea what Shippo could mean.

"By what?  You _know_ what!" Shippo bared his fangs impatiently.  "You're sending me off with Asako like this and I…and I…"

"And you love her." Inuyasha offered helpfully.

"Yes I…I mean I don't know if…argh!" Shippo shook his head in confusion.  "I don't know what to think anymore, my feelings are all so messed up and it's hard to concentrate sometimes…and now you're sending me off with her?  Alone?  It's hard enough for me sleeping in the same room as her when I know Sango and Miroku are right in the next room!  What am I supposed to do now?"

"Shippo, it took danger and fear to make Kagome confess to me and for me to return that."  Inuyasha explained.  "I'm doing you a favor here.  Trust me, Shippo.  You aren't doing anything now cause you feel like you have plenty of time to say what you need to.  When someone you love…when they're in danger…it opens your eyes, Shippo.  I'm helping that happen.  Everyone else can see it, but you're still fucking blind to it."

"You're putting Asako in danger just for _that_?  That's the stupidest damn thing I've ever heard of!"  Shippo snarled.  "If…if I really do love her, I don't need to risk her neck to help me find out about that."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, "When you were younger, you used to tell me how stupid I was, not being able to choose Kagome finally.  Not being able to see how I felt about her.  But now you're the stupid one.  Damn.  Some people say that when you fall in love, you know it the second it happens.  You feel it so strong it could knock you over, but I say that's a load of shit.  When you fall in love, you don't know it at all.  It sneaks up on you; starts to grow inside of you and still you don't see it.  You don't notice it.  The thing you feel, that big boom everyone talks about, that's when you finally _realize_ you're in love.  You realize at some random moment that you love this person and that you've loved them for a long time now.  When you finally realize that and accept that it's true, it knocks you flat on your ass.  It turns your whole damn world upside down and you don't know what the hell to do anymore.  But you know what Shippo?"

"What?" Shippo asked, somewhat sullen.

"If I had to choose between never realizing that I love Kagome or having to rearrange my whole life for her, I'd still do it the same."  Inuyasha told him.  "I hate to admit this type of thing still, but there's nothing that's better than being with the woman you love, knowing that you both love each other.  It sounds so sappy and weak, I know, but it's the truth.  I'm sure you know what I would have sacrificed to be with Kagome, even though she spared me from that."  Inuyasha gave Shippo a level look that made the kitsune wonder suddenly if his eavesdropping on their conversation in the moonlight so many years ago had been entirely unnoticed.  "I would have given more than that, much more, if I could be with her, but I've never had to do that.  I just think you should know that Shippo."

"Why though?" Shippo wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?"  Inuyasha made a face.  "I'm trying to say that once you really realize how you feel…once you learn to stop fighting it…you'll thank me.  Because it's miserable to go so long not knowing.  But when you know…and she loves you too…" Inuyasha rose to his feet, and it was obvious he was eager to get back to Kagome.  "Hey, Shippo."

"Yeah?" Shippo had risen as well.  Inuyasha put a clawed hand on his shoulder, his lips pursed as though he needed to tell Shippo something else but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"You should…you know that we're stronger than them, right?" Inuyasha finally managed, a hopeful look in his eyes showing that he wanted Shippo to understand everything from those words.

"You mean humans?" Shippo asked, almost incredulous.  "Of course I knew that."

"Yeah…yeah." Inuyasha nodded, still distracted but trying to get this point across.  "Well, it's…sometimes you forget."

"Why would I forget?  What are you getting at?"  Shippo was utterly confused by Inuyasha's words.

"Sometimes…youkai blood you know…it's hard to control." Inuyasha seemed to think that was a good explanation.

"What?" Shippo was utterly dumbfounded.

"What…what I mean to say is that sometimes, cause you're a youkai…you get these kinda…instincts." Inuyasha was obviously having a hard time getting out whatever it was that he felt  he needed Shippo to know.

"Like when I fight?"  Shippo asked.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha sounded a bit relieved.  "Yeah, sometimes when you're fighting and there's a lot of…um, anger, then you sometimes have these feelings like you should just rip that guy to shreds and it's hard to keep in control.  You know what I mean?"

"I guess." Shippo nodded.  "One time I was out in the woods with Asako and some weak little youkai tried to have a go at her…I didn't even think about it, you know?  I just ripped him in half."

"Yeah, exactly like that." Inuyasha nodded, licking his lips.  "Well, sometimes…I mean…there's other instincts you can have…sometimes…whenever…you know…you feel something…strongly." Inuyasha was back to stumbling over his words awkwardly.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry, but I don't really know what you're getting at here." Shippo told him impatiently.

"I know, I know…it's just…dammit, sometimes I wish I didn't feel like I'm still responsible for you!"  Inuyasha pouted helplessly.  "I hate this kind of thing…it's so uncomfortable, but dammit, you need to know!  I mean, I really wish someone would've warned me, but I was lucky, and it all turned out okay.  But who knows what could happen with Asako and you…"

"Asako?  You think I'm going to hurt her or something?  But why would I do that?"  Shippo was still confused.

"It's like this, Shippo." Inuyasha steeled himself.  "I…when I was first alone with Kagome after everything had happened, I had all these feelings inside cause…well she kissed me and now…things were different.  And all I could think was how she was mine and no one could have her, if they tried I'd kill them.  We were…we were in her room and she was laying back against me on her bed cause I was kinda petting her hair and she had fallen asleep.  And then I…I didn't even think, Shippo.  Just all the sudden, I was biting her neck, making my mark on her, you know?  It…I suppose it could've been okay, but damn…I bit so hard that she was bleeding and then I…she woke up and made a noise since it hurt, you know.  And I should've stopped, I know it…but for some reason…the taste of her blood and her skin, knowing that she was mine and thinking that everyone should know that.  I got this urge and…I didn't really know what was going on until she started to cry.  I'd thrown her down and tried to…to just…I was going to…but I didn't.  I stopped myself.  I was so pissed at myself for losing control that all I could do for days was apologize to her.  But Kagome said…she said she understood what she was getting into, being with a hanyou like me, that it was okay.  Do you see what I'm trying to say here, Shippo?"

"You think…I'm going to _rape_ Asako?" Shippo was completely aghast.

"No!  I'm trying to tell you that you just…you have to be really careful because sometimes you get carried away…instincts, you know."  Inuyasha answered, obviously a bit embarrassed about all this.  "I'm just warning you that you know…you know how I taught you to concentrate and control your emotions during battles?  Just…sometimes that trick is useful for other things.  Just be careful with her, okay?  She's a human, and she can't stand up to what youkai are used to."

"Um…yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Shippo was blushing when he went back to his room for some sleep.  Somehow, he hadn't gained a lot of confidence from Inuyasha's little "talk."  In fact, it felt as though he'd lost what little confidence he had.

****

The End (Of Part 10, That Is)


	11. Time for Honesty

Woohoo!  Who just scored all of Weiss Kreuz for $15 on ebay?  It's all me baby!  Oh…um, Jade, don't tell mom.  I don't want her to be all like "How could you go on there?  Who knows what kind of people you're dealing with!  How do you know they aren't just out to rip you off!"  Seriously, like I'd cry if someone ripped me off for that little.  I think the risk is well worth it for those lovable bishie boys and their flowershop/assassinating ways of joy!  Oh…okay, I'm getting kinda off topic, aren't I?  Sorry, I was just…so pleased with myself.  Okay, enough of my self-important babble!  It's time for some writing!  Oh, and just a warning:  I'm getting antsy, so this chapter's gonna start right off with pointless, useless fluffy goodness.  No, not the kind with a tail and a weird little…thing for a retainer who is mysteriously controlled by Rin Cuteness Power, I mean the kind with all that mush.  Yeah, so…be warned.

P.S.  Agent Kodama would most _definitely_ approve of pointless fluff, wouldn't she?

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 11

*****

_I cannot help it_

_I couldn't stop it if I tried_

_The same old heartbeat fills_

_The emptiness I have inside_

_And I've heard that you can't fight love_

_So I won't complain_

_Cause why would I stop_

_The fire that keeps me going on_

_Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you._

-Michelle Branch _I'd Rather Be In Love_

"Sango," a whisper woke the woman, warm breath on her cheek and a scent that put her at ease immediately.  She snuggled back into her husband's arms, blinking drearily.

"Miroku, I'm sleeping." She told him, attempting to close her eyes again, but knowing already that it was futile.  He had that tone in his voice.  That tone that meant either one of two things.  Whichever it was, she wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while, no matter how she protested.

"But Sango," he was pouting, she could tell without opening her eyes.  "I wanted to talk to you, love."  Heaving a highly exaggerated sigh, Sango rolled over to face him, blinking her deep maroon eyes in an attempt to become more fully awake.

"Alright then." She reached up casually to brush her fingers through his hair in a fruitless attempt to keep it out of his face.  "What is it that can't wait until morning?"

"It's about tomorrow." He told her, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry, sweetheart.  You know that Asako's more than ready to deal with some low class scorpion youkai." Sango assured him.  "I know I seemed worried before, but that's just…I'm a mother and I can't help worrying over things, no matter how silly they are."

"It's not _those_ youkai that I'm worried about her dealing with." Miroku's voice became very solemn, and Sango, still a bit tired, wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"But…I thought that only one group of youkai was bothering the village?" Sango's voice was full of confusion.  Miroku didn't speak, but her body suddenly grew tense next to his when realization dawned on her.  "Oh…_that_ youkai…"

"Yes, Shippo." Miroku confirmed the direction of her thoughts.  "He's grown up here with us, Sango, almost as though he was our own child.  It's hard to remember that someone like Shippo is actually a full-blooded youkai.  He seems tame and human to us, but Shippo…especially at this age…he's more at the mercies of his instincts than Inuyasha ever was.  And I'm sure you haven't forgotten when Inuyasha's instincts almost overpowered him when he was first with Kagome?  That memory still haunts him though she's forgiven him a thousand times I'm sure.  And Inuyasha has been very careful always to control his instincts."

"But…Miroku, that was different." Sango was suddenly beginning to feel a bit nervous about this as well.  "First of all, Inuyasha was…and Shippo would _never_ hurt Asako…"

"Maybe, but we thought as much about Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku told her.  "And don't try to tell me that it isn't like that between Shippo and Asako, because you know it's obvious to anyone that she worships him and he completely adores her.  They're almost worse than another pair I remember from not so long ago."

"I see what you mean.  Shippo obviously is having a hard time coping with his feelings.  It's almost as if he thinks there's something wrong with seeing the girl who was once his sister in that light."  Sango chuckled lightly.  "Damn men and their denial."

"What?  I was never that way." Miroku protested.  "If anything, I was overly obvious with my affections."

"You know what I mean, Mr. Noble Self Sacrifice." Sango teased him.  "Why, just thinking about you and your idiotic ways still gets me worked up."

"Does it now?" Miroku teased back, his hand "accidentally" sliding down on her hips.  Sango giggled, batting at his hand to no avail.

"Stop, Miroku, you know what I mean."  She scolded him, her authority a bit undermined by the giggling.  "I thought we were talking.  Or did you change your mind?"

"Oh…you distracted me," Miroku smirked at her, his eyes gleaming in the dark, "evil temptress.  You live to tease me, even after all this time."

"I have _never_—well maybe a bit…wait, we're getting off the topic." Sango blushed and buried her face in his chest to hide the color of her cheeks.

"Too true." Miroku sighed in contentment, smoothing her hair down with the hand that wasn't still lingering dangerously low on her hip.  Sango chose to ignore the slight misbehavior.  After all, some habits could never be broken, it seemed.  "As I was saying, it's obvious that Shippo has some pent up issues that he needs to deal with, and much as I'm sure he'd never intend for it to happen, the two of them traveling alone…it's too much for him to resist.  And if something starts innocently, there's no guarantee that those instincts won't take over."

"But Miroku, I trust Shippo completely with Asako." She sighed, enjoying how he was stroking down her hair.  It was very relaxing, though it did make it hard for her to concentrate on the topic at hand.

"As do I, dear." Miroku concurred.  "I just don't trust him with himself."

"So you think he won't be able to control himself alone with Asako?" Sango was definitely seeing how this could worry Miroku.

"I'm just worried…I mean, I trust Shippo with her." Miroku clarified.  "I don't have a problem with the two of them being together.  In fact, I can think of no one I'd trust Asako with _more_ than Shippo.  But what if…what happened to Inuyasha…what if it happens to him?  And what if he _can't_ stop himself?"

"Dearest, that's perfectly understandable, but you have to know that Asako is…well, Kagome was strong when it came to her untamed magical powers, but Asako is a trained fighter.  She can handle herself with Shippo.  Those two have been wrestling partners for ages.  And besides, you realize what stopped Inuyasha from hurting Kagome?" Sango didn't wait for an answer.  "He loves her, Miroku.  We both know it.  And love is something much stronger than any sort of youkai instincts.  You know how that girl Rin changed Sesshoumaru.  And she was human as well, with no obvious power as a fighter or a priestess that I know of.  If she can stand up to a full blooded dog youkai of that power, I'm sure that our Asako will have no problems with Shippo."

"I…I guess you're right." Miroku agreed slowly, holding her close.

"Of course I am," Sango moved her head to kiss Miroku's throat softly.  "I'm your wife.  I'm always right."

"I seem to keep forgetting that somehow." Miroku laughed slightly.  "How silly of me."

"Indeed." Sango cuddled against him and let her eyelids droop shut.  "Now lets go to sleep."

"But Sango," and there it was again, that tone.  Sango would have laughed if she didn't want to appear neutral.  "I'm not tired yet."  And there went that damn hand again.  Sango sighed in mock exasperation.

"Miroku, how do I ever get any rest with you around?" she asked, but she was already leaning in to his embrace, and she didn't shy away from his touch.

"I don't know." Miroku answered before lowering his head for a kiss.  "But I'll have to work on that."

"Mm, maybe later." Sango replied, returning his kisses.

----------

"And take this too," Sango handed her daughter a large packet of dried fish.  "With the river so close, we hardly have need for these here and they'd be good for snacks."  Sango disappeared back into the underground food store while Asako searched for a place in her sack for the oversized packet.  Shippo smiled sympathetically at her as Sango reappeared.  Noting her daughter's overstuffed sack, courtesy of her motherly concern, Sango went for Shippo instead.  "And here, you'll need some more fruit I'm sure, so take these figs.  They're very freshly dried.  And here's some salt and a few more herbs.  This one's for headaches and if you boil this it makes a good poultice and this is for fatigue and this one you chew on if you run out of water and—"

"Really, mom!  Calm down!  It's not like we're going on a yearlong foray through the desert!  The village is only three days away and I hardly think a headache will prove life threatening on the way!" Asako could not take it anymore.  From the porch where the others were watching, Shippo thought he heard muffled laughter, but when he looked, he could only see Kagome glaring at her husband viciously as she could while trying not to laugh herself.  Aiko was watching it all with fascination and Miroku kept glancing nervously between Shippo and Asako and then licking his lips.  "And we're not going to be able to eat this much food in a month, much less a week!  You need to stop worrying."

"Oh…I know it!  It's just…oh, look at you Asako!" Sango was obviously on the verge of tears and Miroku looked more worried than ever.  Kagome seemed to think it was all very sweet, but Aiko rolled her eyes, as did her father.  "You're all grown up and I just…I never thought I'd see the day when you and Shippo…and oh Shippo!  Look at you!  I remember when you used to ride in Kagome's bike basket and not even reach my knee and now…you both are so…oh!"  Sango dragged her daughter and the dumbfounded kitsune together for a group hug, with her nearly crushing the others as they wore overly indulgent expressions.

"Oh, come off it mom."  Asako smiled at her mother after being released.  "I'm not that old yet, you know?" she sighed as her mother nodded emphatically.

"No, no you aren't, and yet…to think how far both of you have come.  Oh, I just…" Sango sighed loudly and shook her head as though she couldn't believe it was truly her daughter standing before her.  "Just…just take care, will you?  Both of you.  You're both my children, you know that?"

"Yeah mom." Shippo teased before giving Sango another hug.  "I'll be careful.  And I'll watch over her." He whispered in Sango's ear.  She nodded, pride shining in her eyes as she turned to hug Asako once more.  Everyone took this as a signal that it was time for farewells and made their way over.

"You two will do just fine, I know it." Kagome told them before hugging them both and smiling encouragement.  As she was hugging Shippo, she whispered to him.  "You're my son too, you know?  You are very dear to all of us and we all believe in you."  Shippo hugged her tightly before letting her move on.

"Hey, Shippo, don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha sounded serious, but he was smiling teasingly.  "It'll piss me off if it gets out that I trained you and you couldn't fight for shit." He hesitated momentarily before hugging the kitsune.  "Seriously, I know you'll be fine, and Asako too, but just…remember what I warned you about, okay?"  Shippo nodded, blushing.

"Watch out for my daughter, will you?" Miroku gave him a nervous grin as he tried not to appear worried.  "And…and yourself too.  Just…be careful all the time.  Promise you'll watch out for…things." He finished vaguely.

"Uh…yeah, I'll do that." Shippo shrugged, unsure of what to say.  Aiko came last and she didn't seem worried for him in the least.

"Bring me back a piece of it, okay?" she asked, golden eyes gleaming in enthusiasm as she spoke to the two new demon hunters.  "And you have to tell me all about it, promise?"

"Yeah, it's a deal Aiko." Asako shook hands with the other girl, both of them grinning eagerly.  Shippo couldn't believe this.  He'd thought Inuyasha enjoyed fighting, but these women…they were insane.

"You ready then?" Shippo asked Asako she nodded curtly, adjusting Hiraikotsu on her shoulder and they waved at everyone before starting toward the forest.  Behind them, they could hear Aiko trying to convince her parents that she should be allowed to kill youkai as well, even though she hadn't ever trained the way Asako and Shippo had.  Shippo smiled slightly as the sound of Kagome's loud and vehement protests faded into the distance.

"What's funny?" Asako asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh, it's just Aiko back there.  She's so excited but I guess when you've never experienced real battle then…" Shippo drifted off as he realized that Asako had never been in a real battle either.  "Oh, sorry, I just forgot that you haven't either…I mean, we've trained so long."

"I was always so jealous when mom would let you take some of her jobs." Asako sighed.  "And now I'm finally the one that's going off to fight youkai."

"It's not fun." Shippo told her.

"I know…it's just that I've trained so long.  Like you said, you know?" she smiled at him, her purple eyes flashing with laughter and causing Shippo's breath to catch in his throat.

_Gods, she's so beautiful_ he stared at her profile as they continued to walk in silence.  _They shouldn't make women that beautiful, it's just cruel.  I mean, the way her hair kind of ripples in the light…and how her lower lip juts out in a little pout without her even trying…_

"Something wrong?" Asako looked back over at him after they had been walking some time.  "You've been staring at me for nearly an hour now."  Shippo turned red instantly and stared intently at the ground.

"That long huh?  You'd have thought I'd trip on something." Shippo chuckled nervously.  _Stupid!  You're so stupid!  You practically admitted to staring!  Stupid stupid stupid!_ He berated himself silently.

"Uh…yeah." Asako quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.  "Yeah you were…so…"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong!  Just like looking at you sometimes!" he answered, obviously nervous still.  As soon as the words left his mouth, Shippo cringed at them.  _That was even worse than before!  Next thing you know she'll ask if you want some fish and you'll blurt out that you love her!  What, are you the biggest moron to ever live?  What's your problem!_

"Uh…huh…well then." Asako seemed to be blushing, but Shippo couldn't be sure.  He was too busy staring at his feet and telling himself off.

----------

"Shippo, what are you staring at?" Asako yawned from under their blankets on the other side of the fire.  Shippo had his back to her, and was being very careful to keep his distance from the girl, but she seemed completely opposed to that idea.  In fact, she seemed to be running some sort of campaign to make things harder than they were originally for him.  As they walked on the dust road through the forest, Shippo had tried to walk all the way on the edge furthest from her, but she seemed to think he was playing some kind of game.  When she caught him, she had insisted on walking the rest of the day with their arms linked "so he couldn't escape again."  That had been terrible, with her soft scent wafting into his nostrils all the time, and when he'd noticed that his elbow was basically pressing into her breast, his face had gone so red, she'd asked if he was feeling tired.

Later, when they decided to stop for the night, he'd wandered off alone to gather sticks, but she had followed him to help, going on about how great it was to camp out like they used to when they were younger, except with no adults to give them bedtimes.  Shippo wished there were adults there.  Oh, how he wished for them.  Then when he had been boiling some of the fish with some roots and grasses, he'd tried to sit across the fire from her, but Asako had simply moved to be next to him, helping to shred the roots he'd found as they sat in a silence so comfortable and yet so tense that Shippo had nearly given up and just hugged her at least five times.  After dinner, they had talked a bit before she decided it was time for sleep.  Shippo's newest plan was to simply stand on watch all evening so he wouldn't have to do what he knew she expected, since they _were_ camping after all.  Just like when they were younger.

"Shippo, come to bed.  I'm cold over here!  You know it's not half as fun when I have to freeze by myself." Asako pouted, shivering slightly.  Knowing Asako, she probably was freezing, but he couldn't just _sleep_ with her!  It would be…difficult.  Very difficult.

"I'm keeping watch.  Who knows what's out there?" Shippo justified himself, but Asako would have none of it.

"That's trash.  You know that we'll both wake up if something happens!  We never had to keep watch when we went camping." She shot out.

"We're not going camping.  We're grown up now, Asako.  You know that." Shippo told her in exasperation.  Silence was his response.  And more silence.  Had she simply given up and gone to sleep?  Shippo turned when he heard some rustling and his eyes were greeted with a very hurt looking Asako depositing his blankets beside him before going back to her own.

"Fine, if you're so dead bent on staying away from me for this entire trip, be that way." She huffed as she scooted her now depleted blankets close to the fire as she deemed safe and climbed inside, obviously repressing her shivers.  "I don't know why it is that you've been so strange lately, but…if it's something I did then I wish you'd just tell me.  I had thought that this trip would make you forget whatever it was that was bothering you, and we could be…just like we were.  But I guess not."

"Asako…" Shippo winced.  This had _not_ been his aim at all.

"You know, there's only so far you can push me."  Asako told him angrily.  "If you want to hate me, that's just fine.  But don't expect any more effort from me to fix things."

"I don't…" Shippo sighed.  Maybe…maybe if she thought that he was mad at her then all of this would be better.  Maybe then he wouldn't have to worry so much about how much he loved her and—

_Wait a second.  Wait just one second_ Shippo gasped as he felt something hit him in the chest so hard he felt like he'd fall back into the fire.  _I think maybe…no, I know it.  I love her.  Well dammit.  All that work for nothing.  I_ do _love her after all.  Now what am I supposed to do?  Wait…is she…she can't be…crying?_  Shippo groaned as he realized that Asako's form was shaking silently, but in a fashion that was completely unmistakable.  _Great.  She's freezing, crying, and she thinks I hate her, when really I'm in love with her.  This is great.  I'm amazing._

Sighing in defeat.  Shippo scooped up his blankets and trudged around the fire to where Asako was rolled in a tight ball under her blankets, sobbing silently and shivering obviously.  _As though I could feel like a little more of a bastard._  Shippo frowned in concern at the girl, gently covering her with his own blankets before climbing under them next to her.  She only started to cry harder at that, pulling away from him even though he hadn't touched her.  "Asako…" he began once more, reaching his hand over to her freezing arm, but she jerked away.

"Why won't you…just leave me alone then?" she managed between sobs.  "If you can't…stand me then…just leave me alone."

"Asako, please." Shippo heaved a great sigh as he realized he was going to offer an explanation for all this.  That made him feel almost worse than before.  "Please, I don't hate you.  Don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly!  You've been acting weird for almost a month now!  You keep looking at me strangely and…I don't know.  It's just…confusing.  I wish you'd just tell me you're sick of me and finish it.  I mean, I know you said you were having a problem with me so…" She sobbed.

"Asako, I _don't_ hate you, I swear!  And my problem…wasn't like that.  Just…just come here." Shippo pulled her toward him.  "You're freezing and you need to warm up, so come on."

"But before…on the road…and with the firewood…and dinner." Asako's sobs subsided into small sniffles.  "You were so…so cold to me.  You keep avoiding me like you just can't stand to look at me.  And before, you stared at me like there was something wrong with me.  I just…I just don't want…"

"Asako, please, come over here." He urged her gently.  "You aren't going to get any warmer over at the edge by yourself.  Just…come on."  Asako sniffled once more before letting him pull her to him.  He wrapped his arms around her slender body, trying to warm her as quickly as he could.  "Isn't that better?"

"Yeah." Her voice was empty though.  She didn't believe him, and he knew he'd have to tell her the truth.

"Asako, the reason…why I've been strange…it's not your fault." He told her, rubbing her cold arms to work the blood through them better.  She was warming up well now that they were both under the blankets, but he still felt guilty about all of it.  "It's not your fault at all.  It's mine."

"But what did I do that—"

"Dammit, Asako, I love you!" Shippo blurted it out without thinking, so frustrated with Asako blaming herself that the words just came out.  The words made his cheeks glow red in embarrassment as her body suddenly became stiff next to him.  Oh well, it was too late now.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to…it's just…that's why I keep staring at you.  But I wasn't sure and it was confusing.  I thought it would go away if I just avoided you.  I didn't want anything to happen…you know."  Shippo knew that he'd never blushed more in his entire life, but he couldn't help it.  Here he was, cuddling with a girl and telling her he loved her!  This had _definitely_ not been part of his plan.

"Shippo." She answered after a few moments of total silence.  She heaved a great sigh and glared at him before starting to hit his chest in a repeated flurry of fists and slaps.

"Agh!  What the!" Shippo finally let go of her, and she leapt from the blankets as though burned.  "Asako, why'd you _hit_ me!?"

"It wasn't funny!" she pointed at him angrily.  "What you said!  It wasn't funny at all!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Shippo was quite sure that he'd never understand women, and he'd known this one her whole life.  Ridiculous.

"You said…said those words…but I know that you don't!  You told me years ago that…we could never be together!  I felt like it would be okay if I just loved you quietly, without saying anything ever again, but now…now you mock me!" she shouted as he stumbled out of the blankets.

"Asako!  What are you saying?  I wouldn't tell you I loved you if I _didn't_!" Shippo shouted back, exasperated beyond belief with how little sense she was making.  "I love you, I love you, I love you!  Are you satisfied?  I've spent so much time trying not to, thinking you'd never love me back, and now you think I'm lying when I finally can't fight it anymore?  Dammit, Asako!"

"I can't believe you if you ju—mmph!"  Asako's rebuttal was cut off by Shippo, who growled in frustration before simply lunging forward to kiss her.  At first he wasn't sure why he did it, whether to shut her up or convince her or simply because of the way the firelight danced in her eyes and made her look like some beautiful goddess of justice.  But after a few moments of standing with their lips pressed together, hers began to melt against his, even pressing forward, if a bit hesitantly.  And by that time, he'd stopped caring _why_ he kissed her.  He was too busy concentrating on the feel of it, the heat of her lips on his, her trembling hands finding their way around his neck, her sweet scent filling his world with a giddy sort of feeling he'd never known before.  All of it was so good, so _right_; the only question he could concentrate on was why he hadn't done this before.  After a while, he finally pulled away, his hands still gripping her shoulders firmly.  "Shippo." She gasped finally, her shaking hands going back to her lips as though trying to feel for proof of the kiss.

"You're shaking." He told her, his voice strangely calm.  He'd just kissed her and _now_ he was calm?  Dammit, why _hadn't_ he just kissed her before?  Stupid Inuyasha.  He always had to be right.

"I am?" she looked down at her own hands and gave him a shaky half grin.  "I guess I'm kind of surprised…you kissed me."

"I love you." Shippo repeated what he'd been trying to tell her before.  "Of course I kissed you."

"I suppose that's right…" Asako gave him a goofy sort of adorable grin.  "I guess I didn't believe you…but that…I felt it."

"I told you so." Shippo couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at her, dropping his hands.  "Now, ready to get some sleep?"

"Uh…yeah." Asako looked at the blankets and then back at Shippo, blushing brightly.  "You won't…um…"

"Of course not.  You know I wouldn't, Asako." Shippo sighed, hoping he was half as sure as he sounded.  Asako seemed to believe him though.  She nodded and they both climbed back into the blankets.  Asako  snuggled into Shippo's arms and giggled slightly.  "What's so funny?"

"It's just…we did this when we were kids." She told him.  "But it's so different now, you know?"

"I know." Shippo blushed slightly.  "I definitely know."

*****

The End (Of Part 11, That Is)


	12. Finding Acceptance

I am 19 years old now, and you know what I've decided?  Without all the presents and stuff, I think that this year could have gone by without notice.  You know, they should do something cool for 19 year olds.  I mean, we've already been adults for a year, but we aren't 20 yet and there's no real privileges gleaned this year!  It's not fair.  I mean, you'd expect _something_ over that huge "becoming 18" fuss a year ago, but no.  What a let down.  It's like…I don't really feel any older or anything.  Damn years all starting to run together in a meaningless lump.  Yep, must be I'm getting old.  Go out and buy me a cane.  Okay, enough of my post birthday rant.  On with this story before I can't stop the whining.  Oh, and I'm not having Jade beta read my stuff cause I think I'm starting to grate at her nerves…oops.  Yeah, anyway.

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 12

*****

_Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this   
I can never turn my back away   
Now that I've seen you   
I can never look away_

_I feel so alive for the very first time   
I can't deny you   
I feel so alive   
I feel so alive for the very first time   
And I think I can fly___

P.O.D. _Alive_

Shippo yawned lazily, stretching out his limbs under the warm blankets before wrapping his tail around Asako's waist possessively.  She was cuddled against his chest, still sleeping peacefully in the early morning.  Yesterday had seemed much happier than the day before, waking up together and walking together toward the village, laughing and talking in a friendly manner.  It seemed as though now that the air between them had been cleared, they were much more comfortable together than before.  But Shippo had wanted to kiss her again.  Just once, to feel her lips under his as he had on that fateful night.  But every time he made up his mind to simply kiss her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  Strange that they were friends again, but it was so hard to work up the courage to move beyond that.  _I could kiss her now._  He realized, looking down at her serene features.  _She's sleeping and she wouldn't even know…and I love her.  I do love her, so why shouldn't I kiss her?_  He reasoned before lowering his head, tilting up her face at the same time to press his lips to hers.  _She tastes sweet._ He thought absently, licking her lips without really thinking about what he was doing.  He just liked how she tasted and wanted to taste it better.

Asako made a soft noise, shifting closer to him as she woke up, parting her lips under his tongue.  She pressed forward, deepening the kiss until Shippo's head swam.  Before Asako, he'd never kissed anyone and he didn't really know what it involved, but this seemed to be working well for him.  _I love her;_ the thoughts became jumbled in his mind as he felt her tongue against his.  _I want her to be mine forever._  He let out a sound of contentment as she pressed closer, pulling his head toward her, holding him against her until the kiss ended and she pulled away to breathe, her purple eyes swirling with love as she looked up at him.  "I can't believe you." She told him finally in an admonitory tone.  "I waited all day yesterday for you to kiss me, and when it finally happens, I almost miss it."

"Sorry." Shippo blushed deeply.  "I guess I was kinda nervous about it."

"Nervous?" Asako giggled.  "After all that?"

"Yeah." Shippo admitted.  Asako smiled adoringly up at him and moved to kiss him, but instead of his lips, she went for his throat where it met his jaw.  She dropped soft little kisses up to his ear before Shippo decided to show some initiative.  Pulling her up against him, he kissed her hard before placing kisses up and down her throat, encouraged by her soft noises of approval.  _She tastes sweet.  I want more_ he made a soft growling noise before biting into the spot where her neck met her shoulder.  She gasped in surprise, but Shippo didn't notice.  The taste of her blood touched some spot inside him that he wasn't ever aware of before that moment.  He growled again, roughly rolling on top of her, pressing against her urgently and pulling at her yukata in an attempt to open it.

"Shippo!" Asako slapped his hands away forcefully, and hit his cheek as well.  Shippo froze on top of her, his green eyes which had been clouded with lost becoming clear and filling with terror and pain.  He stayed that way for a moment before leaping away from her, yelping and running off into the forest before she could even sit up.  "Shippo?" she pulled her yukata closed and sat up, leaving the warmth of the blankets.  It was true that his sudden exuberance had alarmed her, but it wasn't as though he'd hurt her.  Well, the bite had stung, but in a way it felt nice to know that he was marking her as his own.  Asako blushed at the thought, her fingers drifting to the bite.  It had barely bled, and was already beginning to heal, but something about it…Shippo was extremely upset and she couldn't understand why.  He didn't seem angry that she stopped him.  He seemed terrified and lost, like a child.  Making up her mind, Asako stood and ran after Shippo into the forest.  "Shippo!" she called out as she ran, looking around for the kitsune but not seeing him.  Then she tripped over a root and when she turned to curse her stubbed toe, she saw him, huddled under the shelter of a gnarled old tree, his face in his arms and his knees pulled up against him.  "Shippo?  Are you all right?" Asako ignored her stinging toe and ran too his side, dropping next to the trembling heap.

"Shippo…" she gasped, realizing that he was crying.  Aside from when Kanjou died, she doubted she'd seen him cry this hard before.  The only times she remembered him crying at all were when they were much younger, and that had been rare enough.  "Shippo, what's wrong?" she reached out to hold him, but he pulled away from her touch as though it were deadly.  "Shippo…you're scaring me, please…tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." He spoke as she tried to approach him again.  "Please don't."

"But…Shippo…why?" Asako was mystified.  What was he so upset about?

"I…can't…I can't trust…" Shippo wiped away his tears roughly, shoving down his emotions.  "Who knows what could happen." He told her.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Asako asked.

"I…I almost…I could've hurt you, Asako!" Shippo yelled, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.  "I _bit_ you!  Everyone trusts me!  They think I'd always protect you, no matter what!  And look at what I almost did!  I could've…oh Asako…what have I done."

"Shippo," Asako sighed, her face softening at his show of concern.  "You didn't hurt me."

"I _bit_ you!" he repeated, crying again with his face in his arms.

"Yeah." She conceded.  "But…it was like…when people see the mark…they'll know that…that I'm your…" Asako blushed, unable to finish.  Shippo's tears slowed, and he looked up at her, a question in his eyes.  "I…I kinda…don't mind.  In a way, it was…sort of sweet."

"But…you…I hurt you." Shippo didn't sound quite so sure this time.

"Not really." Asako grinned at him teasingly.  "I've had worse from the two of us training."

"I guess…but…I could've…" Shippo sounded very confused.  "I lost my head, Asako.  I wasn't even _thinking!_  What could have happened?"

"I could've kicked your ass if you tried anything." Asako answered.  Shippo's eyes widened in shock.  "I stopped you, but look at what happened, Shippo.  I hadn't incapacitated you or seriously hurt you.  I only slapped you.  You stopped yourself too."

"But…I lost…control." Shippo began.  Asako moved toward him, touching his arm lightly.  He stiffened slightly, but didn't move away from her.

"You're a youkai, Shippo." Asako reminded him.  "You're…you're stronger than me, but you're also…kind of wild, you know?  You aren't like _all_ youkai, but it's still there, in your blood.  I've known that for a long time, Shippo, and it doesn't scare me at all.  Believe me."

"But what if…what if I…" Shippo left the question unasked, a tear rolling down his cheek.  Asako wiped it away lightly.

"I told you.  I'd kick your ass." Asako smiled at him warmly.  Shippo smiled back timidly, grasping her hand in his own carefully.

"Think you could?" he asked, his voice lighter.

"No problem." She leaned in, kissing both his cheeks softly.  "You're such a pushover you know."

"Am I?" Shippo smirked, kissing her lips lightly.  "You wanna prove it?" he jumped up and lunged toward her, but she ran away, laughing as he chased her back to camp.  When they got back, she tripped on the blankets, but he caught her before she could fall, sweeping her up as she turned to face him.  They stared at each other, panting and smiling before Asako wrapped her arms around his neck, collapsing against his chest and giggling again.  "What's so funny now?"

"I let you catch me." She answered, looking up again.  Their smiles faded as he moved in for a kiss.

_I love her so much._

----------

"Are you ready then?" he asked Asako as she exited the hut, having changed from her fighting gear back into her simple traveling kimono.

"Let's go." She nodded, still smiling from the adrenaline of fighting the small group of scorpion youkai.

"Took you long enough." He teased.

"Some of us care about our appearance." She shot back, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hey!  At least I don't act like a little kid." He pointed at her tongue and she straightened up, blushing as they approached the village elder.  Her glare promised retribution later, though.

"Sango's daughter then, are you?" the man asked politely, handing the payment to Shippo as he spoke to Asako.  "I believed you before, but to see you fight…just like her, you know.  Had her here about a year ago for a big mantis.  And you then, Shippo was it?" the man asked.  "You were very good as well.  Interesting way to fight, with your hands like that.  And those illusions!  Don't think I've seen the like in all my years.  I've never met a youkai exterminator who _is_ youkai."

"Shippo's not like most youkai." Asako answered, letting the back of her hand brush against his.  "He was raised by humans.  My own parents, in fact."

"Is that so?" the old man smiled at them both.  "Had to see it for myself, I suppose.  It was very nice meeting both of you.  Very good job indeed."

"Thank you sir." Shippo nodded and they both turned to leave, heading back toward home.  They walked quietly for some time before Shippo casually let his fingers intertwine with Asako's.  She blushed and smiled up at him, squeezing his hand in her own.

"He was a nice man, wasn't he?" She asked, sighing happily.

"Actually, yes he was.  Very nice." Shippo confirmed, smiling back at her.  "I usually get a lot of questions when they see the tail and the ears.  Things like 'It's another youkai!  Kill it!' and 'Is he a slave?' are pretty common."

"Really?" Asako's eyes went wide.  "I guess you've known all the villagers at home for so long…I've never seen someone meet you for the first time before, and I grew up with you.  I never really thought people were like that."

"Most are." Shippo admitted.  "Usually, after they see me kill youkai they trust me a little more, but not always.  There's one village where Sango won't take me anymore.  The villagers rioted and tried to kill me themselves." He smiled as though this was funny.

"Are you serious?" Asako was aghast.  "How could you…put up with that?"

"I'm a youkai.  That's the way it is." Shippo shrugged, completely used to how others saw him.  "The fact that I don't run around in my fox form ripping things up and wreaking general havoc just makes me a freak.  The youkai, they hate all demon exterminators obviously.  But I think that of all of them, they want to kill me more than the rest."

"But…you're a _youkai_!  Why would they want to kill you so much!?" Asako asked, indignant.

"Because I _am_ a youkai." Shippo explained.  "I'm supposed to be on their side, but here I am helping the humans.  It's the worst possible insult to them.  I've basically turned my back on who I am and I deserve to die for that."

"Shippo…" Asako stopped walking, and he stopped as well, looking around for some threat.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone alert.

"Shippo, you aren't a freak." She told him.  "I'm sorry…I never knew what you had to deal with."  Asako lunged forward, hugging him tightly.  Shippo blushed slightly, embracing her in return.

"It…wasn't really that bad." He told her.  "I mean, I always had you." He explained.  She looked up, love bright in her purple eyes.  "And…uh, the others."

"I love you, Shippo." She told him, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him.  As they broke, he smiled softly at her, letting his fingers trail through her black locks.

"I love you too." He told her, his voice soft.  They stood for several moments, simply staring at each other before Asako grabbed his hand and started back down the road.

"Come on then!  Can't stand around all day, can we?" she asked, smiling eagerly.

"But you were the one…oh, never mind." Shippo shook his head.  "So how did you like your first job?"

"It was so fun!" Asako's eyes lit up happily.  "That was so cool how you cut the tail off that scorpion right before it could get me!  And then I chopped off it's head!" she made a throwing motion to indicate her actions.

"You could've been hurt though." Shippo's face tightened at the memory of her close call.

"No way!  Like you'd let those stupid bugs come close to me!" Asako laughed.  "I knew you had me covered."

"But what if…" Shippo shook his head again and sighed.  He'd never understand her, but the fact of the matter was that Asako was right.  "Oh well.  You did a great job."

"Thanks!" she sounded so excited, for a moment it was like they were just kids again, when any sort of approval from him made Asako absolutely ecstatic.  But they had grown up a lot since those days, and the look in her eyes, the feelings she stirred in him…everything had changed.

_I love her so much._

*****

The End (Of Part 12, That Is)

Okay, try and tell me they aren't cute.  That was just too damn cute. Yeah.


	13. Welcome Home

Gods, I just had the worst shower in the history of every bad shower I've ever taken.  Okay, earlier this year, the hot water went out for a good four day period or somewhere thereabouts, so I had to take a shower in cold water.  That was bad.  This was worse.  See, for some reason I cannot _begin_ to fathom, the water wasn't necessarily icy, but it wouldn't get hot, so it wasn't so cold that your body would be numb to the temperature, but it also wasn't warm by any means.  Now, this in itself wouldn't have been _that_ bad, but then, every now and then, the shower would suddenly become hot.  This would have hurt, but I was so excited, I didn't care.  And then, it would stay hot for a good five seconds before reverting to a temperature even colder than before.  It was like the shower was teasing me, showing me that if it _wanted_ to, it could be hot, but that wasn't all important enough to that damn shower.  Man, that was crappy.  Okay, enough of my whining…story time!  Oh, and Jade?  44 days, 13 hours, and 3 minutes!

*****

All I Needed Was You

Part 13

*****

_When it's love you give _

_I'll be a man of good faith  
Then in love you'll live _

_I'll make a stand I won't break  
I'll be the rock you can build on _

_Be there when you're old  
To have and to hold  
When there's love inside _

_I swear I'll always be strong  
Then there's a reason why _

_I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you _

_From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and pain_

Bryan Adams _All For Love_

"You're not gonna block anything like that!  Come on, Asako, what are you trying to do, fight me or dance with me?" Shippo shook his head at her sloppy defense.  "I'm not playing around here, you're gonna get knocked down!"  and just like that, Asako was down on the ground, wincing at the pain of a rock that hit her leg when she fell.

"Dammit, Shippo!  That hurts!" Asako rubbed her thigh tenderly.  He'd hit her in the side, but had been careful, so the only part of her that really hurt was where the rock hit.

"Asako…oh gods, I'm sorry." Shippo was immediately guilty, even though they'd both hit each other a thousand times in training.  Ever since their first job together almost four months ago, he'd had a very hard time thinking of Asako as a training partner.  She'd always been important to him, of course, but now… "Are you ready to stop?  You seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She took his proffered hand to help pull herself up.  He smiled as she stood purposely close to him, his other arm snaking around her waist as he kissed her softly.

"Sure you're okay?" Shippo asked, trailing his fingers through her black hair.

"Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention." She admitted, resting her head against his chest and sighing softly.  "Shippo?"

"Yes?" he answered, still stroking her hair, simply enjoying standing together like this.

"When are we going to tell my parents about us?" she asked him hopefully.

"I don't…I don't know." He answered.

"But why do we have to keep sneaking around like this?  We love each other, we should be able to tell others about it!" she demanded, pulling away from him.

"Asako…it's just that…I don't know if we should tell them." He spoke hesitantly.  "If we do, then they'll want us to be married…"

"Well I don't see the problem with that." She huffed, crossing her arms angrily.  "Do you not _want_ to marry me?"

"Asako, please try to understand me." Shippo grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.  "I do want to marry you.  I want you to be my mate, my wife.  I love you, Asako.  But if we get married, every human who hates me for what I am will hate you twice as much for being with me.  To them…there's nothing worse than a human and a youkai together."

"But we're in love!  Doesn't that mean anything?" she wanted to know.

"To us, yes.  To them, no." Shippo kissed her forehead delicately.  "You've never really seen it, the way they look at me.  Sango's been careful about sharing the jobs so that I don't have to deal with that and you don't have to see it.  But the way they look at me…I don't want anyone to look at you that way.  I'm trying to protect you, Asako."

"I know it, Shippo." She cuddled her body closer to his.  "But I want for us to be together.  I don't care how they look at me or what they think.  I just want to be with you.  Don't you understand?"

"I do…it's just that I didn't want for this to happen if you didn't know what you were getting yourself in to.  It wouldn't be fair to you."  Shippo explained.

"Then can we tell my parents?" she asked, her arms going around his neck.  "Please?" she pouted.  Shippo shook his head ruefully and laughed.

"If you want it that much, I guess I can't stop you, can I?" he conceded.

"Nope, I have you under my control now!" she giggled maliciously.

"For some reason, that doesn't bother me." Shippo answered, leaning down for another kiss.

----------

It was at dinner that evening when Asako decided that without further warning, Shippo would be talking to her parents about their relationship.  She waited until there was a lull in the normal conversation to speak up.  "Mom, dad?"

"Yes, honey?" Sango replied as Miroku and her gave Asako their attention.

"Shippo has something to tell you." She told them.  Next to her, the kitsune froze in shock as all attention was turned to him.  His eyes went from Asako's apologetic smile to Sango and Miroku's expectant faces, and then back to Asako.

"I have to tell them?" he asked quietly.

"You said you would." She pouted.

"I said _we_ would." He reminded her.  "We, including you, of course."

"Well, okay then."  She shrugged.  "I'll start."  She faced her parents, licking her lips nervously.  "As you both know, Shippo and I were raised together.  He's my best friend and I've always looked up to him, but there's something else about us.  We've been keeping something from you, something that happened on that first job you let me go on."  There she stopped and turned to Shippo.  "Okay, your turn!"

Shippo buried his face in his hands, wondering why he had thought he could depend on Asako to help him out with this delicate situation.  She hadn't told Miroku and Sango anything that they didn't already know, and was leaving all the difficult subject matter to him.  "Thanks a lot, Asako." He told her sarcastically.  Smiling sheepishly, she snuck her hand under the table to cover his own.  "Sango, Miroku…you two have always been there for me along with Inuyasha and Kagome.  It's hard being a youkai orphan since you aren't likely to get taken in by _other_ youkai, and humans find you dangerous and often disgusting.  But you guys took me in and raised me as one of your own, and I think…somewhere along the line I hope that I've gained your trust."  Shippo looked at them unsurely.

"Of course you have, Shippo." Miroku confirmed, and Sango nodded before he continued.

"Well, the thing is…I always kind of looked at Asako as my little sister, but then…a while ago, I started to see…things about her that made me think…like she wasn't my sister.  You know, but something different."  Shippo told them, looking and sounding extremely flustered.  Asako slipped her fingers through his, squeezing his hand with her own.  Shippo turned to smile at her, and for a moment, he forgot his fears that Miroku would curse him or Sango would tell him to keep away from her daughter, that they wouldn't really trust him with something so dear to their hearts.  "I love Asako."

"And I love Shippo." Asako answered, staring straight at him, joy and love swirling in purple pools.  "When we went away for that first job, we admitted our feelings to each other, but we couldn't tell you right away."

"I was worried that if we got married…if you let us, that is…then people would look down on Asako as something disgusting and wrong, the way they look at me.  I couldn't bear to think that, so I just…I just…" Shippo faded away, drawing comfort from her hand in his, her presence so near to him.  She'd said that she didn't care about all that, and that as long as he loved her and they could be together, she didn't care what people thought about her.  "But I do love her.  And I want us to be together."

"So _that's_ why they didn't say anything." Sango turned to Miroku.  Asako and Shippo exchanged puzzled looks.  "I knew you were right about things seeming less tense, but I didn't think of that being their reason."

"We should have known.  Shippo would give up any hope to keep her safe from harm." Miroku replied.

"Did…you guys…already know?" Asako finally asked, embarrassed.

"Of course we knew you were in love.  Have been for ages." Sango smiled at them.  "It was the cutest thing to watch Shippo pretend not to stare at you sometimes, almost like Inuyasha was with Kagome."

"Seems like it's been so long since those days." Miroku put an arm around his wife's waist.  "Remember the way I used to act?"

"_Used_ to?  You say it as though things have changed."  Sango teased.

"Um…I hate to interrupt your guys' memories…but we're still here." Shippo reminded them.

"What's wrong?  Oh, that's right, you wanted permission to marry her." Miroku shook his head, surprised at how easily he was distracted.  "You have it, of course.  She's the right age for it, and I once told Sango that there's no one I'd rather entrust Asako too than you.  That still holds true."

"And Shippo, you shouldn't worry what other's think." Sango reassured him.  "I know it's hard when it has to do with Asako.  You really do care about her, and you don't want her to be hurt by others.  But you should know that she can take care of herself."

"I know that." Shippo admitted.  "but that doesn't mean I won't protect her when I can."

"I understand." Sango smiled at him warmly.  "Now then, why don't we finish our dinner before we discuss this engagement in more detail."

----------

Everyone was there.  Sango, smiling through her tears, Miroku, holding her close and whispering calming words into her ear.  Kagome, also crying happily and also accepting the attention of her own husband.  Aiko, beaming at the couple and sighing in admiration of Asako's kimono.  Kaede, helping lead them through the ceremony, but obviously happy that she was seeing that the young couple were finally united as one.  All the villagers who had come to accept Shippo and care about him as well as Asako.

Kaede had just finished the main ceremony, and now the two were exchanging vows they had come up with on their own.  Shippo hoped his would be good enough, as he'd never been the best at words, and he doubted he could use them to fully convey how he felt about the woman before him.

"Asako," he began, smiling at her as she beamed back at him.  He was happy that this was happening, of course, but he never imagined that she could be as happy as he was.  "Sometimes I feel like fate has brought us here, standing together in front of everyone we've known and giving our hearts to each other.  It's strange, the way things happen.  The way a young youkai can lose his parents only to find that there are others who will care for him as well as teach him to care for himself, even though he is different from them.  The way he can come to live with two of these people as though he was their own child.  The way that he unknowingly earns their trust as they allow him to care for their only child as the sister that he never had.  The way that lives can change and end, and the grief can bring us all closer together.  The way that he can wake up one day and realize that without even looking for it, he's found something so precious and so invaluable that other people spend their whole lives looking for it and never find it." Shippo paused, trying to ignore the loud sounds of Kagome and Sango sobbing.  "Asako, when I look at you, I feel like nothing else matters.  I could never leave you, because it would hurt too much.  I've always protected you, and I always will, even when you say you don't need it.  I can't help it because I love you.  I never expected you to love me the way that I love you, but you do.  And that makes me feel like nothing can ever hurt us."  There was a long pause after he finished where the only sound was the two women sobbing.

"Shippo," she began, smiling almost shyly, "I always knew I could depend on you.  You always protected me and stood up for me, even when I was wrong.  How could I help but fall in love with you?  Every time I was in trouble, you were there.  Every time things went wrong, you comforted me.  Everything I ever asked of you, you gave willingly.  When we were young, we lost someone close to us, and it left a hole in me that I thought I could fill if I learned to protect those I cared about.  I wanted to be strong like you, but in the end I learned that no matter how hard I trained, no matter how many people I saved, no matter how many fights I won, there was something missing.  The hole was still there.  And that's when I realized that in the end, all I needed was you.  I could save a thousand lives and never meet someone quite like you.  I could win a thousand fights, but when the youkai were gone, all the money I'd make wouldn't buy you.  And I know that you worry for me, that you wonder if I really know how hard it is, being judged not for who you are, but what you are.  And I want you to remember what I told you.  I don't care what other people think as long as you're beside me through it all.  And when I wake up years from now, and I'm old and I've lost my beauty, it won't matter as long as I wake up beside you.  Because I love you, Shippo.  You're all I need and all I want."

"Now, kiss to seal the end of the ceremony." Kaede instructed them quietly.  The young couple happily obliged, love filling their hearts to overflowing as their friends and family cheered.  As they broke, the two smiled at each other.

"Now I'm home."  Shippo told her.  "I've been an orphan, but now I have you.  Anywhere we are, that's home to me."

"Welcome home then." She hugged him.  "I'm glad you're here."

*****

THE END!!!!

Yay, it ended!  Whew.  Oh, actually, that's kinda sad.  But yeah, it had to happen.  I will now write my thank you's!  First of all, I thank Jade because this story was dedicated to her.  The whole reason I wrote it was because she wrote a story for me, so really, without her, this story might not have happened.  And I have to thank the other Agents as well, Kodama and Willow for their own contributions.  Agent Kodama stayed off my case to give me room to breathe (and write) and Agent Willow helped me work some kinks out of the story.  Also, no one's reviews will ever be as long and silly as hers.  I want to thank everyone who's read this even though it's NOT centralized around Inuyasha and Kagome.  It seems like that's all anyone reads…sigh.  Anyway, and to everyone who reviewed, I extend a special thanks to all my reviewers like Jezunya, Demon-wolf, and Inuyasha-kun.  It really helps me to write, knowing that my work is appreciated.  Thanks to all of you!


End file.
